Yo soy Draco
by Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha
Summary: Harriet Lily Potter tiene una deuda de vida con Narcisa Malfoy aunque algo inesperado cambia la vida de Harry por completo. Narcisa muere y su deuda de vida pasa a un familiar completamente desconocido para ella. Incluso era desconocido para el mismo el mundo de la magia FemHarry, Draco Muggle Drarry, Romione entre otras
1. Yo soy Draco

_Los personajes que salen en está historia, no son míos si no de la autora J.K Rowling al igual que Harry Potter._

 _La historia será un Drarry (pero quizás ponga a los personajes con otras parejas todavía no lo planteó)_

 _En esta historia Harry Potter será mujer los demás personajes estarán con sus generos originales._

 _Espero que les gusté_

 _._

 **Yo soy Draco**

 **Prologo**

 **.**

 _ **E**_ _stá es mí historía, yo soy Draco Ashton Bísauri y soy un simple muchacho huerfáno que logró superar las dificultades de la vida que tiene un huerfáno sin ningun apoyo ni personal ni familiar. Ahora Draco estaba apuntó de empezar su curso en la universidad de Los Angeles, Californía donde vivía pero su vida normal se vé cambiada drasticamente cuando una chica aparecé frente a su apartamento y dice ser Harriet Potter y que debido a que tiene una deuda de vida con la matriarca Malfoy ahora tiene que completarla con él._

 _Yo Draco Ashton Bísauri he vividó mi vida en engaño, supuestamente soy el unico heredero de una disqué familia antigua y como no ahi otro idiota a quién dejarcela me buscan a mí._

 _Pero yo no creo nada de lo que esa estraña chica de cabello azabache alborotao y espejuelos de culo de botella y unos hermosos ojos verdes me va a convencer de ir al otro lado del mundo prácticamente para recoger una dicha herencía._

 _Oh eso era lo que yo creía que era...?_

 _._

 **Capitulo 1:**

 **Debemos encontrarlo... Pero yá**

 **.**

Estaba lloviendo este día de octubre, como muchos días en Inglaterra ultimamente yo Harriet Lily Potter estaba en el cementerío se preguntarán que hago aquí, dandolé mis más sentido pensame al ultimo miembro de la familia Malfoy y justó ahora yo no sabía que hacer con estó algo adentró de mí me dice que no todo está perdido.

En está semana e estado algo inquieta quizás por todo lo qué ha pasado dos familias han desaparecidó no por completo pero lo suficiente para ponerme bastanté mal emocionalmente. Perdí hace unos 2 meses a Andrómeda Black, sí la madre de Nymphadora y abuela de mí ahijado Teddy, por lo tanto oficialmente soy madrina "madre" de este pequeño que a pesar de solo tener 3 años estaba más alegre que nunca como envidio esa inocencia de los niños y bebes. Esto a complicado algo mi vida un tanto ajetreada ya de por sí siendo una auror en estos momentos estoy en mis vacaciones y estoy como loca buscando una aguja en un pajar.

Pero dejé que les cuenté porque es que estoy así, no es por mi ahijado lo amó a ese pequeñín, no es mi trabajo amó mi trabajo y con la reducción de mortífagos sueltos en los 3 años que llevó como auror debó decir que merecemos estos putos meses de descansó parcial.

Pero ese no es el punto, Narcisa Malfoy murío hace unos días y yo ahora no encuentró esa tranquilidad con la que me despertaba en las mañanas ahora solo pienso en mí deuda de vida. Como podre pagarla ahora qué ella no está y que no había nadie a quién pasar está deuda, porque su marido murió en la guerra su hijo ayudandonós también y ahora ella junto con su prima.

Suspiré algo derrotada como iba a sacarse esa inquietud de ensima, ya hasta el pobre de Teddy sentía a su querida madrina sufriendo o eso creía.

Era una mañana del martes había vestido a Teddy con una ropa abrigadora y con un gorrito que disimulaba la cabecita de un mounstruito azul que dijeran lo que fuera, para ella la ropa de niños muggles era mucho más linda. Ese día Harriet no podía más tenía que hablar con alguien había intentado con Hermione pero ella era hija de muggles y aunque su amiga era una gran biblioteca viviente ella no creía que en esto su amiga tuviera la respuesta.

Hacía tiempo que no visitaba a los Weasleys desde que su amigo se había oficializado con Hermy su amigo se mudó para un apartarmento más cerca del departamento de Aurores en Londres mágico.

Cuando vi la casa al frente de mi esa casa con forma de torre inclinada estaba más vieja de lo que la recordaba, me volvieron como un mar de recuerdos remontándome a todos como una película casera de las que tanto el Sr. Weasley se emocionaba cuando alguno de sus hijos iba a pasear al mundo muggle y le traían esos videos tomados. Cuantos recuerdos de cuando yo, Ron y los demás nos íbamos después de desayunar a corretear por los campos y veíamos esta misma casa humilde a lo lejos.

* * *

Ahora tocado la puerta de una de las casas dónde había tenido gratos y lindos momentos, entonces una vieja cara se asomó y abrazo alegremente a Harriet y saludaba cariñosa a él niño Teddy. Esté se asustó un poco y se hecho para atrás y ambas se rierón de como reaccionó el pequeño.

Molly es la figura materna que adopte yo a los 12 años cuando por primera vez, Ron me trajo para nuestro 2do año en Hogwarts, era una mujer muy cariñosa y se preocupa por los demás creo que no es difícil no cogerle cierto aprecio.

Qué bueno que estás en casa Molly — decía con cierto alivió a Molly mientras ella la invitaba a pasar y está miraba la acogedora casa mientras ponía a Teddy sus pies y esté empezaba a mirar curioso todo lo que estaba alrededor.

Claro cariño últimamente me quedo haciendo mi preciado huerto de gitomates — decia ella secandosé las manos con un délantal que traía.

Entonces me adentre a la casa y fui con Molly directo a la sala donde deje a mi lado a mi ahijado con algunos de sus juguetes en el sillón a lado de Harriet. Está a su vez miraba entre cansada y irritada a Molly.

Molly... ya no sé qué voy hacer ciento que me volveré loca — decia poniendo su cara entre sus manos en forma de frustración total, Molly entonces tocó el hombro de Harriet y esta la miró con tristeza.

Cariño sé cómo estás... es normal aunque muy raro también?

Raro enserio... no puedo tener cosas como cualquier joven madre

Molly se hecho a reír de lo dicho por su querida Harry de momento se puso seria y luego miro un album viejo que tenía en una estantería.

Tienes todo en tú contra cariño, pues no tienes ningun "La" — decía Molly levantandosé del sillón y sacando el album de la repisa y luego sentandosé de nuevo y abriendo el viejo album.

Éste es uno de los pocos albunes mágicos de mi familia Prevett Harry — decía mostrandolé algunas viejas fotos incluso, aparecían unas en blanco y negro.

Esto que tiene que ver conmigo, Molly — dijo no entendiendo lo que quería decir.

Bueno yo tuvé una vez una prima secundaria que pasaba por algo como tú y te digo algo — dijo mirando las fotos de esas personas que alguna vez conoció.

* * *

Harriet ahí una razón por la cual te sientes así, mi prima lo pasó también aunque ella no pudo nunca encontrar a ese pariente — dijo media triste, pero Harry se dió cuenta de lo que Molly había dicho.

Espera pariente?

Si? pariente Harry querida, tú deuda no se deciso cuando Narcisa murío, esta se pasó para otro individuó algún pariente de ella que nadíe sabía...

Pero como es posible? — decía no entediedo o no queriendo asimilar esa información _Un pariente? pero creía que solo Andrómeda era la unica pariente viva_ decía ella en su mente no había pensado tal cosa, pero bueno no sabía mucho de como las cosas mágicas podían manifestarse.

Cariño quizás no te hayas puesto a pensar en que Narcisa era una Black, Harry

Ahora Harry se asombró no había pensado en eso de hecho no quería recordar nada que tuviera que ver con el nombre Black.

Es verdad, crees entonces que esté pariente sea de la familia Black, no crees que podría ser Malfoy?... No?

Podría ser aunque por más a nuestro pesar no hay nadie actualmente que sepa algo de los antepasados Malfoy, excepto los Black — decía Molly mirando a Harry

Podrías ir a la mansión Harry

Harriet entonces miró indecisa la respuesta de Molly. Esta animó a la chic

Anímate querida, sí quieres te puedo acompañar

Enserio harías eso Molly te lo agradecería mucho, yo no he pisado esa mansión desde Sirius y no quisiera ir sola…

Claro querida cuando quieras

Graciás Molly

Entonces miró a la chimenea y entonces pensó en su amiga Hermione, entonces le preguntó a Molly.

— Molly puedo llamar a Hermy un momento

— Claro querida! Vé! — dijo señalando la chimenea y donde estaban los polvos Flú.

Harry entonces voy a la chimenea a intentar comunicarme con Hermione, no quiero llevarme a Teddy conmigo a esa horible y lujubre mansión Black.

— Hermy...? — decía mientras miraba como la cara de Hermione su amiga del alma aparecía en ella.

— Harry...? Hola Harry cuantó tiempo que pasa — decía ella poniendosé feliz mientras hablaba con ella.

— Bueno quería saber sí podrías quedarte por un rato con Teddy, mientras voy con Molly a un sitio

Hermione la miraba preguntandosé que pasaba pero la idea de cuidar a Teddy le parecío genial asi que no preguntó y solo asistió.

— Claro Harry puedes traermeló

* * *

— Gracias Hermy te lo agradezco, despues hablaré con ustedes despues sí encuentro lo que estoy buscando.

Entonces atrás en el sillón Teddy y Molly, está ultima estaba hablando con Teddy al tener 3 años ahora era algo más conversacional con la gente.

— Y dimé Teddy estás feliz con el padrino

— Shi, e gusta Hawwy — dijo mirando algo abochornado escondiendosé un poco detrás de su oso.

— Y esté quién es ?! — dijo señalando a el oso marron

— E mi oshito, Blu — decía mirando a Molly sonriendo y a Harry que se encontraba en la chimenea.

— Aaah... espero que vuelvas a visitarme pronto

Teddy se sonrio y se ruborizo en eso Harriet llegá por el niño.

— Ven Teddy te quedarás un ratito con Hermy

— Siiii — a Teddy le gustaba su tía Hermy y sus lindos pastelillos le agradaba y los cuentos del tío Ron también eran perfectos para hacerlos dormir.

— Bueno vamonos — recogí el oso y otras cosas de Teddy y me dispuse a llevarlo a la chimenea y al departamento.

Harry se fue por unos momentos por la Red Flú Molly se dispusó a sacarse el delantal para ir a acompañar a Harry. Entonces Molly se quedó mirando la foto de una niña de 5 años con un vestido verde y otra niña como 3 años más grande que la pelirroja, pero está ultima tenía el pelo castaño rizo con un jumper azul y camisa de rayas rosa con un sombrero de paja.

Molly suspirá algo triste, diciendo en un susurro.

— Espero por Merlín que Harry, no terminé como tu Vivián.

Entonces Harry llegó y entonces ambas salieron de la casa a aparecerse en la mansión.

— Bueno Molly, vamos

Entonces nos fuimos Molly y yo cuando aparecimos alfrente de un barrio detrás de esas paredes estaba la mansión. Yo estaba nerviosa aun recordaba los gritos de la Sra. Black la madre de Sirius.

Ambas respiraron se mirarón, Harriet con nervios y Molly con una sonrisa de apoyo entonces esa armonía se vé interumpida por los gritos de una mujer que conocían.

— TRAIDORES! EN LA CASA DE MI PADRE! SUCIOS TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE! — el famoso cuadro de Walburga Black la ultima jefa de la familia Black.

Yo suspiré y miró un vez más el cuadro de la odiosa mujer que se veía reflejada en ese cuadro.

— MUGROSOS TRAIDORES! COMO SE ATREVEN A VENIR A ESTA HONORABLE CASA DE LOS BLACK! — dijo mirando con repulsión a mí y a Molly está suspiró y se fue para otra sala donde los grítos de esa señora no la perturbarán.

* * *

— Sra. Black por favor... No estoy aquí por placer sí no por deber

— Y porque debería creerle a un sucío traídor como tú — dijo Walburga sentandosé y mirandoló altivamente.

— Vengo porque los Black fueron la ultima familia en tener vínculos con la familia Malfoy.

— Y para que un traidor a la sangre como tú Sr. Potter quería saber cosas de sangrepuras

— Una deuda de vida — dijo Harriet cerrando los ojos y suspirando

Walburga entonces entrecerro los ojos y miró seríamente para entonces preguntandomé — Una deuda de vida... con quién tienes la deuda, Harriet Potter

— Mi deuda era con Narcisa Malfoy

— Aaww... Mi querida sobrina Cissy era una digna bruja de mi linaje — decía echandosé infujas como todos los sangrepuras

— Una deuda de vida no es nada de lo que puedas escapar o desacerte de ella

— Lo se... solo quiero encontrar una manera de tener como pagarla

Walburga entonces se rie por lo bajo, Harry parecia que disfrutaba lo intranquila y anciosa que me sentia en esos momentos "maldita bruja egolastra y superficial" dijo ella gritandole en su cabeza mientras la miraba seriamente.

— Claro... vá a ayudarme o no

* * *

Walburga entonces conjuró una frase en latín entonces miro con arrogancía a Harriet.

Bueno meztisa Potter ve al ministerio creo que habrá alguien ya esperandoté para ayudarte... Por en temas como los asquerosos esos no quiero tener que ver

Gracias S...

Largate entonces traidora y no te preocupes en regresar, pues tienes el poder como "heredero" de mí primogénito — decía practicamente escupiendo las palabras

Yo no perdí el tiempo y salí de esa casa lo más rápido posible llamé a Molly y nos marchamos de ese horrendo lugar. Entonces Molly se devolvió a su casa en la Madriguera y Harriet suspiró y se marcho aparició en el apartamento de Hermione y Ron.

Hawwy ! — dice Teddy mirando a Harry con una sonrisa brillante, Teddy saltó del sillón y corrió hacía donde esta Harry y le abrazo los pies a su madrina.

Me sonrío y cargo a mi pequeño torbellino y esté me empieza hablar con dificultad.

Y Ermy e dio pancitos — decía alegre señalando el plato que aun tenía migajas de panes encima.

Llegastes en el momento adecuado estaba a punto de llevarlo a dormir a el cuarto de huespedes — dijo Hermione mirando alegre la vista

Tengwo sueño Hawwy — dice mirando frotandosé los ojos y bastante soñoliento

Ya mismo nos vamos Teddy — dijo acomodadolo en un lado del sofa y este se acurruco con su oso.

Harry? qué paso? — dijo mirando a Harry que tenía una cara de preocupación desde que llegó.

Un pariente Hermione... Al parecer está inquietud sí era algo Hermione

Estaba preocupada no sé lo que esa bruja dijo o hizo pero tenía miedo de lo que iba a encontrar en el ministerio pero tenía que hacerlo esa inquietud no lo dejaría en paz.

* * *

Enserio como que pariente...? Creí que Andrómeda — decía sin poder creer que hubiera familia

Pero espera entonces no eres el heredero de los Blacks

No Hermy el pariente no es Black es por parte de los Malfoys

Que?! El pariente es un hurón! — decía mirando a Harry y Hermione el pelirrojo que estaba traguiendo

Ron por favor no empieces… — decía ella mirando a su prometido tocándose el intermedio de las cejas.

Pero, pero… escuche bien verdad dijiste Malfoy? — Ron dijo sentándose asombrado aun con la expresión de asombro.

Creo que si… por lo que me dejo ver la Sra. Black

Fuiste a hablar con esa bruja!

Ron shhh! — dijo mirando con reproche a Ron y señaló a Teddy dormido en el otro sillón del salón.

Ooh perdón

Si Walburga Black dijo algo en latín pero no sé qué fue solo sé que dijo que ahora yo era la responsable de buscar lo que estaba buscando

Y que dijo ella en latín, Harry tal vez podamos encontrar a esa persona más rápido

Mmm… creo que era así, Ecce familia mea usque ad extremum cupio

Hermione frunció el ceño y entonces se paró — Creo que ella dijo buscar al último de mi familia o algo así.

Lo último que me dijo antes de sacarme de la casa con malos ojos fue que mañana fuera al ministerio temprano alguien estará esperándome.

* * *

Hermione y Ron se miraron entre ellos y luego a Harry — Bueno compañero te tocara esperar aunque me asombro de sobremanera que todavía haiga alguien perteneciente a esa familia vivo.

Hermione entonces lo miro y con una sonrisa suave le dijo — No te preocupes si hay un pariente al cual haya pasado la deuda de vida solo tienes que hablar con esa persona, estoy segura que entenderá.

Eso espero Hermione quiero volver a tener mi vida y no andar con estas sensaciones e inquietudes — estaba cansada y solo quería descansar un poco.

Bueno creo que me iré ya es tarde nos veremos después les diré como me fue — dije cogiendo con suavidad y que no se despertara a Teddy que de inmediato se acurruco en mí.

Me despedí se ambos y nos fuimos vía Red Flu entonces fui directo al cuarto de Teddy y lo acosté no sin antes despedirme con un beso en su frente este se acomodó en otra posición pero después se quedó dormido con su osito a lado. Cerré su puerta dándole una última mirada y sonreí lo mejor de ser madrina de tiempo completo que tenía la bendición de ver a su ahijado crecer.

En estos momentos empezaron las memorias de Remus y de Nymphadora a invadir mi mente, me entristecí un poco Teddy no podrá conocer a sus padres como el no conoció a los suyos.

No se preocupen yo lo cuidare y le daré todo el amor que ustedes no podrán darle — decía mirando una foto de Remus y Nymphadora con él bebe Teddy en brazos sonriendo.

Harry no durmió mucho el día de mañana iba a saber si tenía que pagar una deuda o no, ella esperaba, rogaba, deseaba que no fuera así. Mirando entonces por la ventana la luna llena que se asomaba resplandeciente.

.

* * *

.

En otra parte del mundo en una ciudad había un joven de cabello rubio platino medio alborotado y de tez pálida con nariz puntiaguda.

Estaba poniendo unas cajas en su nuevo departamento y algo adolorido se sentó en un sofá rojo oscuro que estaba en la sala. Aún tenía mucho que desempacar pero estaba bastante cansado hoy Draco había dejado todo atrás y perseguiría su sueño.

Bueno ya es suficiente tengo que dormir — dijo pero un olor lo paro de repente — Aaargg… pero primero un baño no pienso dormir así

Draco entonces se encamino al baño para darse un baño y entonces dormir las horas de belleza que necesitaba. Un collar que Draco siempre traía puesto con un dragón pequeño dibujado en el empezó a brillar, pero esto no fue visto por el joven que estaba en la ducha.

.

.

.

.

 _Esta historia es otro proyecto que tenía en mente… espero que les guste_

 _Draco muggle y Draco mago son_ _DOS personas completamente diferentes_ _,eso lo explicare en el momento asi que no se alarmen o confundan_

 _Pueden comentar y si tienen dudas no duden en preguntar también._

 _XoXo_

 _Percy_


	2. Cap - 02 No puede ser Un muggle ?

_Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo de Yo soy Draco…_

 _No soy la dueña de HP esa es J.K Rowling, cualquier Oc que salga en la historia es completamente mío_

 _Aquí les dejo el capitulo_

* * *

 **Yo soy Draco**

.

 **Cap. 02 - No puede ser… Un muggle?**

.

Hoy no era mi día y apenas eran las 9:00 a.m estaba correteando por mi propia casa y adivinen a quien.

\- Jajajaja atlapame Hawwy - decía Teddy corriendo desnudito por la sala planta alta de la casa había salido corriendo del baño, hoy quería hacerme correr el niño este.

\- Teddy! Ven aquí jovencito! - dijo corriendo detrás y mirando desde el otro lado de su cuarto con una toalla y una mirada seria pero que demostraba cariño y que de alguna manera disfrutaba esa correteo.

\- Hawwy no quielo ir - dijo Teddy con cara de puchero y cruzando sus bracitos en forma de enojo

\- Vamos pequeño te prometo comprarte un helado de grajeas cuando vallamos a salir - decía mirándolo y acercándose poco a poco

\- No quielo helado - seguía mirando seriamente a Harry

Harriet entonces mira que se distrae un poco y lo coge por la cintura y este grita y se pone a reírse al igual que Harry, que lo lanza a la camita de el sin hacerle nada y empieza con la sección de cosquillas. Teddy ahora reía a carcajada esto me gusta mucho tener estos momentos con el ahora dentro de muy poco volvería a el trabajo de auror y no tendría mucho para compartir si su jefe decidía ponerla en muchos casos. Entonces se dispuso a ponerle la ropa cuando Teddy coge la botella de polvo de bebe y la aprieta haciendo que esta expulse una gran cantidad de polvo.

\- Teddy! - decía Harry con la cara llena de polvo parecía una geisha y haciendo que el niño se riera esta vez de él.

\- Hawwy pa yaso - decía señalándolo y haciendo que esta se riera de si misma también

En ese momento alguien llama por la red flu, Harriet se asomo por la puerta del cuarto de Teddy para avistar la chimenea cuando vio quien era la dejo entrar. Hermione entraba por la chimenea y saludaba a Harry con una sonrisa.

\- Harry que bueno que estas lista

\- Aaah… no lo estoy… no del todo - decía con los pantalones de Teddy en los brazos y Hermione alzando una de sus cejas mira como entonces Teddy felizmente sale en papers y corre por las escaleras alegre de ver a Hermione esa mañana.

\- Ermy ven a jugha - decía con los brazos abiertos mientras se enrollaba en las piernas de este mirándola alegre

\- Teddy! Que haces en papers por la casa!?

Este solo se rio de la pequeña travesura que le estaba gastando a su madrina Harriet, él no quería que su madrina saliera hoy quería quedarse con ella a jugar con el así que hacia todo lo posible para que no se fuera de la casa. Hermione se ríe de su amiga y esta pone cara de puchero mientras que su amiga cogía a Teddy para hacerle cariñito ya que estaba con su barriguita expuesta.

\- Bueno dejen de jugar y súbeme a Teddy, Hermione que no quiero llegar tarde a la reunión con esta persona en el ministerio…

\- Creo que estas algo tarde ya son las 9 Harry creo que la cita era para esta misma hora si no me equivoco

* * *

\- Ya! Son las 9 - entonces miro a Teddy con algo de desilusión en su mirada y este estaba riéndose paro de hacerlo y miraba algo triste y bajo su rostro algo penado

\- Lo iento mucho Hawwy - decía Teddy bastante apenado de lo que le hizo a su madrina la regañaran por su culpa entonces abrazo las piernas de esta haciendo que Harriet le sonriera este se tranquilizó un poco y se dispuso a dejarse vestir.

\- No pasa nada Teddy… que tal si me ayudas a vestirte y nos vamos para el ministerio que dices

\- No she… - decía el poniendo cara de disgustó no le gustaba el ministerio muchas personas y otras se ponían a tocarle las piernitas y querer a garrarlo eso no le gustaba para nada.

\- Mira hoy tengo que buscar a alguien super importante Teddy - decía ella aprovechando que su ahijado estaba algo distraído con la platica y se estaba dejando vestir.

\- A quen?… - decía el mirando curioso a Harriet y a Hermione

\- Es una persona que se perdió - dijo poniendo la carita triste y Teddy se asombro de lo que su madrina le estaba contando

\- Diito madlina - este la abrazo algo asustado por la persona él nunca quería pasar por eso.

\- Si Teddy, por eso es que tengo que ir al ministerio para buscar alguna pista de donde podría estar esa persona

\- Ok… vámonos… - decía algo apenado y entonces agarrándose del cuello de su madrina y esta celebrando con señas con su amiga de la pequeña victoria que había logrado con su poder de convencimiento. "Quien dice que no podía ser una buena actriz" decía ovándose en su mente mientras recogía las cosas de Teddy y suyas y las echaba en su bolsa expansionar.

\- Bueno nos vamos - decía mientras chequeaba por ultima vez las cosas y ya Hermione preparaba la red flu para el viaje

.

\- En esos momentos había un hombre con espejuelos bastantes grandes y con par de papiros en una mochila marrón parecía de cuero algo nervioso esperaba al frente del ministerio y de vez en cuando miraba su reloj y se veía bastante ansioso. "Donde podrá estar la debía estar aquí hace media hora?" decía entonces mirando un reloj del lugar a ver si es que su reloj o estaba atrasado o adelantado, la hora estaba exactamente como el la tenia en el suyo y suspiro quizás la Srta. Potter no vendría por que se surgió un contratiempo se dispuso a coger la maleta que llevaba y la tenia descansando en el suelo cuando entonces una voz le dice que pare con autoridad cuando este se daba la vuelta.

\- Espere! No se valla! Usted es el hombre de los papiros que estaba procurándome - dije mirando al chico era algo joven creo que tendría unos 25 años aunque bueno esperaba que fuera él. El mago que me ayudase con mi dilema.

\- Oooh señorita Potter es usted - decía mientras se arreglaba los espejuelos que parecía que se le fueran a caer en cualquier momento.

* * *

\- Si soy yo - sabía que a las personas les parecería raro verme con un niño en brazos de tan solo 3 años levantaría a pensar muchas cosas. Teddy miraba algo curioso al joven mago con muchas cosas raras alrededor.

\- Bueno sígame hablaremos en una oficina para un caso de esto… me preocupe nunca había solicitado usted algo así antes… así que me dije a mi mismo, que si ella no sabía para dónde coger lo mejor seria esperarla en la entrada y comunicarle el proceso antes de entrar

\- Claro… eso me gustaría mucho, las personas ahora solo esperan que tu sepas de lo que están hablando

Ambos seguían caminando para unas oficinas al ala derecha del ministerio subiendo unas escaleras mientras Harry parecía intentar memorizarse el camino por precaución. Entonces el joven le abre una sala donde había una mesa rectangular que parecía un pequeño escritorio con muchos papeles y algo llamaba la atención rápidamente entre los papeles y era el símbolo de la familia Malfoy.

Entonces miro el sillón negro de cuero que estaba a la parte izquierda de la pequeña oficina y lo sentó en el entonces le saca uno de sus juguetes una snitch plateada que tocaba unas melodías suaves con las que Teddy era feliz agarrándola para que cantara otra diferente.

\- No te salgas del sillón Teddy voy hablar con el señor que me va a ayudar a buscar a esa persona de la que te conté

\- Shi madlina - dijo y sin más se puso a jugar con la snitch

Entonces Harry miro a el muchacho y este carraspeo un poco y le dijo que se sentara ella no sabía lo que encontraría allí solo esperaba que no fuera algo de lo que no hubiera remedio. Entonces escucha el carraspeo y el empieza a hablar.

\- Bueno bienvenida a la búsqueda de linajes mágicos del departamento de magia Srta Potter, yo seré el que la ayude con el caso de la familia Malfoy me llamo Antony Broshmiere, no sé si encontraremos algo pero hare lo posible para que encuentres algo.

\- Gracias Sr. Broshmiere estoy intentando buscar a alguien que pertenezca esa familia a la que pueda a ver pasado una deuda de vida.

\- Deuda de vida! esta segura de que la deuda aun esta vigente? - decía mirando algo interrogativo a Harriet esta se puso algo insegura.

\- Si estoy segura eso se siente y la mía la siento muy latente

\- Bueno entonces veamos el ultimo enlace mágico y la pagina del ultimo Malfoy vivo…

\- Se aquí tiene el papel de la Sra. Malfoy

\- Bueno aquí vamos

\- El Sr. Broshmiere entonces se dispuso a agitar su varita y dijo unos hechizos de localización y otro de revivir la sangre y de momento una luz verde menta apareció manifestarse delante de nosotros. Poco a poco este apareció un nombre en medio de ese humo homogéneo menta.

\- Ooh… creo que es esa la persona que estás buscando

Entonces Harriet se dispone a arreglarse sus lentes no veía bien pero, cuando lee el nombre no lo creía era el mismo nombre tal vez había algo mal o quizás el hechizo salió mal.

* * *

\- Que tan difícil son estos hechizos Sr. Broshmiere

\- Perdone…?

\- No creo que este sea el hechizo

\- Srta. Potter hice el hechizo correcto esa persona es la que tiene la deuda de vida actualmente

\- Pero…? Esta persona murió hace años el murió en mis brazos - decía ella media enojada esta vez quizás algo había salido mal esto no podía ser.

\- Bueno que dice Srta. Potter en la nube

\- Dr… Draco

\- Draco? Enserio? Pero ese no era el nombre del único hijo de los Malfoys

\- Exacto! No conozco a nadie en el mundo mágico que tenga ese nombre

El Sr. Broshmiere estaba buscando entre unos papeles que tenía el símbolo de la familia cuando escucho eso ultimo salir de la salvadora del mundo mágico.

\- Espere Srta. Potter esa es la razón?! - dijo mirándola exaltado

\- Qué razón?

\- Srta. Potter si usted busca un mago nunca lo va a encontrar - dijo mirándola y arreglándose los lentes una vez mas

\- Espera que?! Como que no lo voy a encontrar - cada vez estaba más confusa lo encontraría o o no lo encontraría

\- Srta. Potter el nuevo dueño de la deuda de usted, no es un mago es un muggle… o puede decirse un squib

\- Mm… mu… muggle? - decía sin poder creer lo que este hombre estaba diciéndole "muggle" no puede ser cierto los Malfoys siempre se habían enorgullecido de que eran la familia sangrepura mas antigua. Un muggle, squib ellos tenían descendencia no mágica en su familia.

\- Si Srta es un squib o muggle pero es una persona que no tiene magia cosa que complica un poco su estado

Harry estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos la deuda de vida solo pasaría a un familiar cercano, Merlin entonces quizás los Malfoys tendrían primos o algo cercano que no tuviera magia, quien sabe tal vez lo ocultaron para que no fueran la burla de Londres mágico.

\- Srta.? Me escucho lo que acabo de decirle? - decía reprochando el comportamiento tan distante que tenía la Srta Potter en esos momentos.

* * *

\- No… no perdone

En esos momentos escucharon a Teddy reírse de su madrina porque la estaban reganando por que se quedo pensando y se devolvió a su snitch plateada sin decir nada.

\- Srta. Potter el dueño de la deuda es un muggle alguien sin magia - dijo medio preocupado por algo que estaba apunto de decirle seria malo ya lo sentía venir

\- Que pasa si es muggle o squib?

\- Srta Harriet Potter quiere decir que no puede ir a una vista de este caso a el Ministerio simplemente porque es un squib o muggle el que está envuelto en esto

\- Hable con menos detalles que quie… - pero fue interrumpida por el Sr. Broshmiere que esta vez hablaba con voz severa y de autoridad

\- No puede apelar a una vista la deuda tiene que pagarse sin remedio Srta Potter… lo siento

\- No puedo apelar… - decía repitiendo las palabras que le interesaban de esa ultima frase de esperanza que se le iba a Harriet de las manos

\- Lo siento pero es un squib Srta. Potter usar magia en ellos puede ser peligroso incluso puede ser que no funcione nada de nuestras soluciones

\- Que voy hacer? - decía poniéndose las manos en la cabeza en signo de derrota

\- Que pasha madlina? - dijo un preocupado Teddy desde el sillón negro dispuesto a saltar para ir donde ella porque veía que se sentía mal

\- No pasa nada Teddy es que creo que encontré la persona

\- Siii - dijo algo feliz porque habían encontrado a la persona perdida

\- Pero al parecer vive lejos

\- Aahh - dijo desanimado al escuchar eso

\- Srta. Potter el joven squib vive en America al parecer tendrá entonces que hacer un tramite a la embajada mágica esto es un caso de deuda de vida así que no creo que se tarde o denieguen su búsqueda en su país - dijo quizás ese inspector de búsqueda para animarla pero nadie podría animarme, en estos momentos no tan solo estoy atrapada en una deuda de la cual ni la magia me puede sacar porque no se puede usar magia en general.

\- Claro gracias creo que tendré que ir a hacer el papeleo…

\- No necesariamente Srta. Potter yo puedo enviarle los papeles ya desde mi oficina solo tiene que pasar por el Ministro de magia y que este le de la fecha y cita para que entonces la embajada la reciba y su búsqueda no sea tan exhaustiva

\- Porque no puedo ir yo misma a buscarlo así no mas

\- Podría Srta. Pero no se lo recomiendo no es lo mismo buscar a un mago con magia que a un muggle las magias de rastreo no servirían, estarías buscando una aguja en un pajar

Harriet suspiro derrotada entonces esta se levanto de la silla al mismo tiempo que el inspector lo saludo y se dispuso a irse entonces llamo a Teddy y este salto del sillón y se fue rápidamente a cogerle su mano para después salir de la oficina

\- Madlina… lo encolaste? - dijo su ahijado saltando por las escaleras y mirándola con una sonrisa suave en el rostro

\- Si Teddy creo que lo encontré pero vive muy lejos… no se si pueda ir a buscarlo?

* * *

\- Pero polque? - dijo sintiéndose triste el estaba perdido y su madrina no podría ayudarlo

\- Bueno creo que lo voy a intentar que dices

\- Siiii - dijo saltando alegre

Harriet y Teddy ya que estaban en el ministerio irían a visitar a Hermione que creían estaba en su oficina todavía. Harry tenia que contarle esto a Hermy para desahogar esto que sentía pero en cuanto vio ese nombre en el humo esa desesperación se desvaneció era la respuesta que estaba buscando aunque no era la respuesta que esperaba.

Harry con Teddy agarrado de la mano entraban para las oficinas de los derechos y leyes de las criaturas mágicas su pequeño ahijado estaba algo contento saludando a los compañeros de trabajo de su tiiita Hermy. Entonces alguien que conocía muy bien los llamaba desde la puerta de su oficina.

— Harry, Teddy por aquí — decía ella saludandolos con una enorme sonrisa

— Hermione que alegría que estes todavia aquí — dijo Harry entonces soltando a Teddy de la mano y este sea ido a ver la pecera de su tia Hermy, le encanta eso alivia un poco que esté distraído para lo que ella a venido hacer.

— Que pasa Harry? — no se comó iba a decirle lo que ese inspector buscador o lo que sea que fuera su trabajo había encontrado para mí desgracía.

— Lo encontró Hermy, encontró a la persona a la que mí deuda de vida se traspasó — miraba a mí amigs mientras tiraba todo mi peso en esa silla que estaba alfrenté de su escritorio.

— Mmm... Harry querida porque parece como sí en vez de ser una buena noticia hay sido todo lo contrario — dijo su amiga mientras la miraba con preocupación

— Porque no son buenas noticias

— Porque, que paso?

— Es un muggle Hermy — lo dije en forma cansada y lo estaba no tenía en mí mente nada que pudiera ayudarme pero quizás mi amiga si la tenga.

— Muggle?! — dijo está vez Hermione con cara asombrada y terrible

— Sí un muggle o un squib como sea!... No tiene mágia Hermy, no podré llegar a un acuerdo o apelar a la deuda — dijo intentando no ponerte angustiosa tenía que preocuparse por nada.

— Eso es suerte o muy mal presagió

\- Que como que malo? - dijo mirando a Hermione sin entender de lo que hablaba

\- Pues me refiero a que no podrás apelar Harry, lo siento mucho

\- Si él ya me lo había mencionado

\- El inspector…? Si algo así debido a que los hechizos para deshacer una deuda no funcionarían en el necesita un objeto con magia no sin ella

\- Como es posible que una deuda de vida pase a un muggle o squib pero hechizos de eliminación no puedan?! - dijo ella bastante frustrada

\- No lo sé… hay misterios en el mundo de la magia Harry, incluso en nuestro siglo

\- Teddy entonces llama la atención de Harriet para que mire los nuevos peces que la tiiita Hermy tenia en su gigantesca pecera.

\- Harry dime que harás?

\- No lo sé… tendré que ir a donde el ministro de magia en la tarde y verificar si la embajada me da la autorización para ir a América

\- Está en América?! Las reglas allá siguen siendo más estrictas que en Europa Harriet, ten mucho cuidado

\- Sii… podrías quedarte con Teddy unos momentos a lo que hablo con el ministerio - decía mientras se levantaba y miraba a Teddy para luego mirar a mi amiga.

\- Pero que ese tramité tarda un día entero Harry

\- Bueno para algo me debe de servir ser la gran salvadora del mundo… no?

Hermione suspiraba mientras miraba su amiga no le gustaba la gente que usaba sus influencias para lograr sus fines, pero en este caso creo que podría serse la vista gorda y fingir que no vio ni escucho nada del caso.

\- Espero que Shackebolt te ayude con esto Harry

\- Yo también espero lo mismo Hermione… yo también - decía mientras caminaba para la puerta no sin antes decirle a Teddy que se tenía que quedar unos minutos mientras hablaba unos asuntos con el ministro de magia.

\- Quielo ir! Contiwo - decía cruzando los bracitos y haciendo puchero

\- No puedes porque solo hablaremos de trabajo aburrido y no quiero que te aburras porque no te quedas aquí haciéndome unos lindos dibujos de esos peces de colores de la tiiita Hermy

\- No quielo - dijo mirándolo con tristeza y seguía con la carita de puchero

\- Si te quedas y me dibujas los más lindos de la pecera, te prometo que te comprare una pequeña solo para ti

* * *

\- De veldad pa mi! - decía el con una sonrisa y con un brillo de emoción en suslindos ojos cofes.

\- Si te lo prometo y sabes que siempre trato de cumplir mis promesas

\- Lo she - decía el mirando sus piecitos y sonrojado entonces se fue feliz a sentarse en una delas sillas al frente del escritorio de Hermione y le decía a Hermy que le diera una página grande en blanco para empezar a dibujar sus favoritos.

Ambas personas se rieron de la emoción del niño y entonces Harriet se despidió mientras abandonaba las oficinas de Hermione y su apartamento e iba directamente a la oficina del Shackebolt, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hablado con él a solas y no en conferencias o reuniones oficiales de los aurores y los trabajadores del ministerio.

Llegando al frente de la gran oficina de Shackebolt este escucha a su viejo maestro de Hogwarts discutiendo cosas políticas cuando toca la puerta.

\- Quien es?

Harry había entrado gracias a su secretaria y al ser la salvadora digamos que podía darse ciertos lujos aunque no los hiciera a menudo.

\- Soy yo Kingsley? Harriet

De momento la puerta se abre con un muy confundido Shackebolt mirándolo

\- Harriet Potter? Que haces aquí? Puedo ayudarte en algo - decía mientras abría mas la puerta de su oficina

\- Si y es urgente creo que hace unas momentos te llego una solicitud de…

\- Oh si si me llego me sorprende a que se debe esta solicitud de búsqueda para el ministerio de América Harry? - dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones que ya hacían en la oficina mientras invitaba a Harry a entrar.

\- Pues veras cuando Narcisa murió en este año mi deuda no se desvaneció Kingsley

\- Que estás diciendo? Como que no se desvaneció? Pero ella es… - empezó a el diciendo algo confundido

\- No es la última del linaje ni Black ni Malfoy Kingsley

\- Estoy verdaderamente impactado, definitivamente si hubiera un miembro en ese linaje Harry, lo sabríamos

\- Aun si el miembro fuera un muggle decendiente de algún squib o un squib? - decía interrogativa tenía que ver todos los puntos de vista para entonces iniciar la búsqueda si era necesaria.

\- Un squib? Harry hablamos de los Malfoys de verdad crees que ellos tendrían linaje de Squibs sin que el ministerio o alguien lo supiera

\- Kingsley ya ninguna familia de ¨ sangrepuras¨ son de verdad puros por completo

Eso ultimo descoloco a Kingsley bastante si hubiera la posibilidad de que la familia Malfoys ocultara a su descendencia no mágica entonces si era posible que el ministerio de magia de Inglaterra tenga ninguna información incluso el ministro de América siendo uno de los mas grande.

\- Y crees que puedes encontrar a esta persona en America, Harry

\- Creo que si ya fui al departamento de búsqueda familiar al parecer el squib o muggle tiene algo que transmite una pequeña diminuta señal mágica y asi poder encontrarlo… es una pequeña posibilidad

\- Mmmm… y que necesitas mi aprobación verdad

\- Si, sé que debo esperar un día pero Kingsley se trata de mi deuda de vida, llevo mucho tiempo sintiéndome así cuando vi el nombre de la persona me sentí por primera vez alivio y algo preocupado.

\- Entiendo Harry no sé por qué no viniste antes

\- No creía que existiera la posibilidad de que una deuda de vida brincará hacia otra persona para que se cumpliera

Shackebolt entonces suspira y mira a Harriet que estaba preocupada y bastante nerviosa entonces con un movimiento de varita aparece un permiso sobre la búsqueda de la Srta. Harriet Potter y que se trata de una deuda de vida que esta persona tenía con cierto individuo que debía de encontrar.

\- Harriet la leía y de momento se hizo una sonrisa en su rostro le dio las gracias a Shackebolt para luego caminar hacia la puerta

\- Espero que puedas encontrar a esta persona Harry

* * *

\- Si yo espero lo mismo Kingsley

Entonces me despedí de mi viejo amigo y profesor mientras con la carta en mi mano nerviosamente en mi cabeza planeaba hacer esto, pues se trataba de un squib o un muggle no podía llegar de la nada y escupirle lo que pasaba a un completo extraño no sabía que haría ni siquiera sabía cómo iba hacer esta persona.

Cuando llego a donde Hermione esta estaba hablándole de los últimos peces que su ahijado estaba dibujando con algo de dificultad

\- Se llama Acuaro Piscis de color amarillo Teddy - decía señalando a el Acuaro que nadaba entre unos corales

\- Shi Helmy es muy bonito - decía emocionado quería ese también en su pecera

\- Hawwy! Mira! - decía emocionado ensenándole su acuario en el papel

\- Esta hermoso Teddy de seguro que con este dibujo podremos comprar los peces para tu pecera

\- Siiii! - decía volviendo a su dibujo y mirando la pecera de más cerca

\- Harry llegaste como te fue?! - decía mirándolo con algo de nervios

\- Kingsley me dio el papel Hermione, pero estoy muy nerviosa

\- Lo entiendo Harry, no sabes si es muggle o un squib

\- Hermione es básicamente lo mismo

\- Si Harry pero un squib podría saber de nuestro mundo un muggle por otra forma…

\- Oh si es verdad… que hago no quiero ir sola

\- Bueno no estarías sola? - dijo mirando a Teddy y luego suspiro Harriet mirando a su amiga

\- Teddy no cuenta es mi ahijado

\- Es alguien bueno vas a buscar ayuda en el ministro de magia de América, podrías hablar con el primer ministro de allá.

\- Creo que sí pero no se me lo pensare

\- Creo que mañana viajare a primera hora por vía flu, tendré a Teddy así que no puedo viajar en aparición se marea y vomita aún no se acostumbra

\- Pero creo que Molly estará libre en estos días Harry si no puedes llevarlo puedes dejarlo nosotros nos turnaremos para cuidarlo

\- No le prometí que iría conmigo creo que llevarlo sería bueno esta persona es familiar directo de Teddy podría ser bueno para él y para como plantearme enfrente de esta persona

\- Bueno creo que sería buena idea yo espero que sea una persona sensata y buena

\- Bueno no vivió con Lucius Malfoy ni conoció nada de ellos, hay posibilidades de que lo sea

\- Harry y Teddy llegaron a la casa para entonces Harry decirle a Teddy que tenían que empacar para un pequeño viaje a buscar a esa persona perdida. Teddy se emocionó como en las películas que a veces la tia Hermy y Harry lo llevaban a ver en el mundo muggle.

* * *

.

Draco entonces estaba en uno de los tantos salones de su nueva universidad aún estaba algo nervioso pues este año se decidiría a quien escogerían para la beca de la Universidad de Londres, el en verdad quería ganársela pero tenía sus dudas. Algunos de sus amigos lo llamaban a lo lejos

\- Draco mi hermano creí que no estabas escuchándonos gritar?

\- Oh lo siento estaba pensando… - decía mientras miraba a Marcos un africano americano que conoció en la clase de biología

\- Otra vez pensando en que fallaras en lo de conseguir tu preciada beca - decía una joven con rayos violetas en su cabello negro lacio y con mirada aburrida

-Si Gaby otra vez

\- Bueno mi hermano necesitas relajarte que tal si hoy salimos a darnos unos tragos y a pasarla bien - decía dándole un cantazo amistoso por el hombro a Draco, este se rio bajo

\- Si podrías quitarte todo eso de tu cabeza por una noche - decía la chica cuando empezó a masticar chicle

\- Creo que tienen razón! Necesito saliiiir! - decía bien dramático y sus amigos riendo los tres se fueron para sus últimas clases y empezaron a planear su salida en la noche.

De momento Draco paro en seco y miro el cielo atardecido con un lindo color amarillo y tonos anaranjados y se dispuso a pensar en aquel extrañó sueño que tenia de pequeño no había pensado en el desde hace mucho tiempo porque ahora volvería a perturbar su ya perturbada mente de tareas y proyectos.

Se dispuso a seguir caminando para adentrarse a los pasillos de los salones mezclándose entre los jóvenes universitarios de la Universidad Ciencias Naturales de Nueva York

.

.

.

.

 _ **Espero que les guste ya para el próximo pondré más cosas de nuestro Draco muggle ya que vendrá el encuentro de Draco con Harry, eso espero.**_

 _ **Y pondré más dialectos con Teddy, es que tengo problemas con el pues es un niño de 3 años espero estar haciéndolo bien con mi metamorfomago**_

 _ **Pueden dar comentarios ideas no soy cerrada a ellas me inspirarían xD**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **Percy**_


	3. Cap- 03 Un draco sin Mágia

_Este es el capitulo siguiente espero que les guste_

 _No soy dueña de Harry Potter ni de los personajes y los Ocs que estén en esta historia son mios._

* * *

 **.**

 **Cap 03: Un Draco sin Mágia**

 **.**

Estaban Draco despertando de una horible jaqueca de la fiesta de a noche estaba levantándose del sillón se toca la cabeza y rápidamente dándole un dolor punzante en su cabeza. Entonces sintío las punzadas en su cabeza, como odiaba las resacas en la mañana. De pronto alguién golpeaba la puerta eso intensificaba más el dolor de cabeza entonces grito desde el sillón.

— Ya voy ! - decía Draco adolorido y mirando el revolú que habian dejado sus compañeros amigos y incluso desconocidos en su nuevo apartamento. — Mierda

.. hau... Mi cabeza... Prometó no embrisgarce de esta manera nunca más — decía mientras algo soñoliento iba caminando a la puerta y la abría.

Harriet estaba algo nerviosa por el encuentro esperaba que no tuviera problemas, no sabría como introducirse le diría que es una familia distante, cosa que no era del todo falsa si esté es familia de Narcisa Malfoy. Entonces de momento alguién abrío la puerta y lo que vío la impacto increíble, ya que el joven que estaba buscando estaba al frente de ella y en ropa interior.

— Oh por las barbas de Merlín! — decía ella mirando a el joven que por unos segundos era como ver a Malfoy con ropa muggle o bueno en paños menores.

— Hawwy él nene eta denudo — decía Teddy de una mano riendosé de Draco

Esté estaba algo asombrado de que habían dos desconocidos tocando a su puerta una joven como de su edad y um niño que claramente podría ser su hijo. Que verguenza sabrá Dios y eran vecinos y mirá lo que pasaba sabrá que cosa estaba pensando de ella y su inocente bebe bendita sea la inocencía infantil.

— Porque razón estás de esa manera! — decía exclamando un poco ofendida mientras intentana ignorar las risitas de Teddy.

— Lo siento disculpamé — dijo esté cerrando de golpe la puerta bastante abochornado y medio nervioso que quería esa chica de él. Entonces se díspuso a ir a su cuarto por una camisa y un pantalón.

Harriet aún conmovida por él parecido con Malfoy y dado el hecho que estaba así de nerviosa también por verlo de esa manera no quería por ningún motivo que el encuentro fuera de mal en peor.

Entonces cogío a Teddy en los sus hombros y esté le hacía muchas preguntas acerca de porque el chico andaba en su ropa interior.

— Hawwy puedo etar así, Pol favor — decía Teddy mirandolo tiernamente mientras le preguntaba si podría estar en sus papers por toda la casa.

Harriet suspiró un poco ahora tendría que contarle una buena escusa a su ahijado y todo por ese insensato muggle que vivía en esté departamento que encontró gracias a la embajada de América.

 _8 horas antes del encuentro_

— _Bien Teddy ya nos vamos – decía ella mirando a Teddy ya vestido y ella intentando empacar las ultimas cosas para el viaje que iban a tener dentró de unas horas._

— _Hawwy ! – decía Teddy mirando a su madrina y señalando a su Oso marrón favorito._

— _Claro Teddy quieres traer a Osito contigo en está busqueda – decía mientras cogía el osito y lo metía en la maleta de Teddy mientras con unos conjuros estas se minimizaban y ella las guardaba en su cartera agrandada y cogía a Teddy en brazos para ya salir._

 _Estos se diriguían a el Ministerio usarían una Red Flú universal para llegar a América, Teddy no había viajado nunca tanto en una Red Flú pero esperaba que su querido ahijado fuera valiente._

 _Entonces un voz conocida los llamó_

— _Harry te vas sin despedirte de mí – dijo Hermione junto a Ron sonriendoles_

— _Claro que no chicos recuerden que no podría ir a ninguna parte sin un fuerte abrazo de sus mejores amigos. — decía ella abranzandosé todos en un enorme abrazo._

— _Espero poder encontrarlo Hermy – decía ella algo indecisa nisiquiera sabía si su busqueda brindaría frutos._

— _No te preocupes todo saldrá bien_

— _Si compañera no te olvides de que eres una aurora_

— _Si lo peor sería no encontrarlo siendo aurora, sabes_

— _Harry eres incluso mejor que todos mis compañeros juntos amiga_

 _Harriet se ríe del optimismo de sus amigos que haría sin ellos dos de momento veía a Teddy despidiendosé de ellos y caminando para la Red Flú universal._

— _Embajada de América_

* * *

 _El fuego verde aparecio delante de ellos y Teddy se asustó un poco no queriendo pasar por el se veía bastante prometedor. — No te preocupes Teddy no te pasara nada malo cariño te lo prometó_

— _Hawwy – decía mirando algo asustado y con lágrimas en sus ojitos color café entonces Harriet lo mira seriamente y le dice — Te propóngo algo si quieres agarrate bien duró de mi hombro y no te sueltes hasta que te diga esta bien Teddy_

— _Sii – decía mirando a su madrina y luego agarrandosé bien fuerte de Harry y esté sonriendo de su pequeño que siempre era muy obediente y buen niño_

 _Ambos entonces entraban y en unos momentos estos llegaron a otro lugar el Ministerio de Mágia de América una mujer bastante imponente los recibió con una sonrisa pero no parecía del todo calida._

— _Bienvenidos Srta. Potter Sr. Lupin acompañenme – dijo esta mujer con vestidura roja oscura que entonces caminaban con ella hacía su oficina Teddy que ya había alzado su cabecita había mirado donde estaba y se encontraba bastante cohibido y no hablaba._

— _Primer Ministro de América no sabía que nos recibiría usted en persona? – decía mientras miraba a la señora con algo de inquietud._

— _Por supuesto que no dejaría a la salvadora del mundo mágico venir a América por un busqueda familiar sin que yo supiera de ello Srta. Potter._

— _No, no lo digo por eso_

— _Entonces porque lo dice? – decía sentandosé en su escritorio y intentando descansar su cara en sus manos y la miraba algo sería._

 _Harriet miraba a la primer ministra de América se veía como un mujer que no desearías tener como enemiga entonces se sentó con Teddy en sus brazos el niño no quería dejar su regaso para nada._

— _Disculpe pero está busqueda es acerca de una deuda de vida – dijo Harry mirando a está mujer seria de la misma manera sin parecer descórtes._

— _Aquí esta el número de las oficinas de Aurores de América Srta. Potter esperó que ellos le ayuden, América es un país muy grande y no que se pierda y no pueda encontrar algo._

— _Gracias por el número la mantendré informada — decía mirando el papel y entonces despidiendosé de los demás que algunos se le acercaban para saludar y otros para agradecer su asaña había olvidado lo mucho que le molestaba un poco pero desistió de decirle algo._

 _Harriet entonces fue para una de las chimeneas y viaja atravez de la red flú hacía los cuarteles de los aurores, en esos momentos habían 3 aurores que la estaban esperando esto solo puso un poco tediosa a nuestra querida ella había olvidado lo molestoso que era que no la tratarán como una persona normal._

— _Srta. Potter bienvenida a América, nuestro cuartel de Aurores está a su servicios – decía el joven auror un tanto emocionado por ver a la salvadora que vivía en Inglaterra._

— _Somos los aurores Bron y Parker estamos a su servicios para está busqueda Srta Potter – dice este otro un poco más mayor que ella y de una manera más sería._

— _Gracias por bríndarme está ayuda la necesitare porque no conozco a nadie que pueda ayudarme o confiar – decía ella mientras miraba con dicha determinación._

— _Bueno en donde empezamos? – dijo el joven novato que estaba emocionado de ir en esa busqueda_

— _Primero lo unicó que tengo de él es su nombre al parecer se llama Draco Ashton Bísauri? – decía mientras veía unos papeles en una de las mesas de trabajo._

— _Mmm... Eso es un gran avance aunque hay que buscar entre los squib y después los muggles... – decía el auror Bron mientras miraba una parte de América ellos estaban en Washington tenían bastantes lugares en donde buscar._

— _Bueno y como vamos hacer estó con un hechizo de rastreo..._

— _Claro que no auror Parker – decía Bron medio serío mirandolo – Hay muchos lugares que simplemente no se puede por el riesgo de la salud de los mismos muggles._

— _Hehe... si no podemos – media apenada de que tenía que desvanecer las soluciones de su camarada américano._

* * *

 _Entonces Harriet uso un hechizo de localización en un mapa de América y varios estados de esté pais se tintarón de un color azul oscuro, ambos aurores miraron a los estados pintados. Bron y Parker estaban asombrados un hechizo de localización no verbal en el mapa algo bastante útil para un auror en su caso una aurora._

— _Es íncreible que sepas ese hechizo podrías enseñarmelo – dijo emocionado el joven auror_

— _Ahora creo que tendremos un poco menos de trabajo – decía ella mirando felizmente a sus compañeros_

— _Bueno comenzemos a trabajar entonces – decía el auror Bron decía entonces dividiendo el trabajo en tres partes_

— _Auror Parker tú te encargaras de la busqueda de los estados del esté_

— _Yo buscaré los estados del norte y sur – decía Bron mirando y señalando sus estados y por ultimo señaló los estados que Harriet buscaría que sería entonces los del oeste._

— _Nos reuniremos a las afueras del cuartel a las 11:00 y revisaremos lo encontrado, es un pariente no mágico de una familia mágica usualmente es díficil pero no imposible._

— _Claro que si Auror Bron_

— _Entendido auror Bron — decía el joven enérgetico_

— _Algo que quieras decir acerca de la familia Malfoy que nos ayude_

— _Pues, esta familia son rubios casi platinos y de ojos grises, también la tez de su piel suelen ser bastane claras. – decía tratando de enfocar las cualidades físicas de los Malfoys en su cabeza._

— _Bueno creo que eso nos servirá aunque tengo una foto... dejame buscsrla – decía Harriet buscando la foto en su bolsa. Mientras tanto el niño Teddy estaba dibujando con sus coloretes mágicos brillantes en unos papeles que Harry había aparecido para él, entonces el niño que estaba jugando escuchó a su madrina y se emocionó._

— _Hawwy tiiito Dwaco – dijo señalando su maletita de color azul que había puesto su madrina a lado de él._

— _Gracias Teddy eres el mejor cariño – decía mientras miraba a su ahijado y le daba un beso en la cabecilla y cogío la maleta y sacó la foto del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin en los años de Hogwarts. La foto no se movía._

— _Es él..._

— _No... él era Draco Malfoy el miembro más joven de la casa Malfoy, él murío en la batalla de Hogwarts – decía con una voz meláncolica._

— _Mmm... Bien vamos a multiplicar la foto — decía el joven auror Parker mientras hacía una hechizo de multiplicación hacia la foto._

— _Bien todos cojan una foto y nos vemos a la hora indicada — decía Bron mientras se marchaba a la puerta._

— _Nos vemos Srta Potter_

— _Adios aurores nos vemos más tarde — decía Harriet mirando como desaparecían entonces está coge a Teddy por una mano. — Vamós Teddy tenemos que ir a buscar está persona._

— _Siiii madlina wamos – dijo un muy feliz Teddy jalando a su madrina Harriet_

 _Harriet entonces se fue con Teddy a una de las chimeneas conectadas a un hotel abandonado donde aparecerían y empezarían a buscar, Teddy es un niño sí Harry estaba conciente de eso pero él era el uníco familiar vivo que todavía podía usar un hechizo de sangre como ultimo recurso sí no encontraban nada de esté modo. Se adentrarón a las calles muggles de un estado de nombre New Yersey._

 _Hubo una intensa busqueda de muggles ya que ellos eran más por lo tanto más díficil le había puesto a Teddy un hechizo de reconocimiento facial poico quiere decir que Teddy bien podría sentir al familiar sí esté tiene una apariencia muy parecida a cualquier miembro de la familia Malfoy._

 _Algo le decía que esa persona estaba cerca tal vez era el vínculo de la deuda de vida, pero ella quería de verdad encontrar esa persona._

— _Vamos Teddy aún no sientes nada?_

— _No Hawwy – dijo Teddy algo triste ya que no podía ayudar a su madrina._

* * *

— _Bueno tenemos que seguir, vamos Teddy aún nos falta Detroit? creo que así se llama esté lugar de aquí – señalando Harry al estado donde iban a ir y Teddy emocionado mirando el mapa._

 _Harry y el auror Bron se encuentrarón al frente del cuartel de aurores, ambos se mirarón y Bron le índico que no había encontrado nada en los estados de él. Harry tampoco había encontrado nada pero ella sentía que estaba aquí lo sentía a menos que sean los nervios._

 _Entonces aparece Parker corriendo para donde estaban ellos y Teddy riendosé de la cara del joven auror._

— _Madlina el auwor eta cansao verdad — decía el niño mirando intrigado como el joveb recuperaba la respiranción y empieza q a hablar._

— _Creo que tengo un muggle que se mudó resientemente que por alguna razón no puedo localizarlo..!? – decía algo frustrado y sin poder decir más._

— _Un muggle que no se puede ayar...?!_

— _Es eso posible? – decía Harry mientras miraba a los dos aurores con s u vista entrecerrada_

— _Creo que sí, si tiene alguna forma de bloqueo? – dicho por el joven auror_

— _Pero estamos hablando de un muggle, Parker un muggle no es un squib está persona no tiene ningun tipo de comunicación con nuestro mundo como lo va hacer..._

— _Eso es un puntó o esté muggle no está tan ignorado de nuestro mundo como quizas quiera aparentar — decía el joven emocionado por la hipotesis quién sabe porque estaba ese muggle así de protegido._

— _Espero que quizas esa persona sea la que estas buscando – dicho por Bron que miraba a Harry mientras que está estaba bastante nerviosa por lo encontrado, ella no creía que esté muggle estuviera tan bien resguardado sí no fuera por una buena razón._

— _Bueno y entonces si esté muggle desaparecido se mudo en donde está ahora? — dice Bron mirando entrecejado y seriamente a un punto no especifíco mientras pensaba._

— _Creo que en Nueva York..._

— _Espera, yo busque en ese estado y no encontré nada en él — dicho esto por Harry interumpiendo a Parker_

— _Pero ahora sabemos que no se puede encontrar con el hechizo ese de localización normal_

— _Pero no podemos usar otro hechizo más fuerte podriamos afectar a los muggles – decía un Bron a los otros jovenes aurores que estaban ideando cosas que quizas no podrían utilizar._

— _Bueno solo ahí dos opciones? — decía Harry mirando a sus aurores en ese momento_

— _Que?_

— _Mi ahijado – decía señalando a su pequeño Teddy y esté saludando feliz a los dos aurores_

— _Y él es...? Srta Potter? – dijo Bron alzando la ceja sin entender muy bien lo que iba hacer la auror Potter_

— _Él es el ultimo miembro mágico de la familia Black y el unico miembro por parte de los Malfoy por mgicoedio de Narcisa, no se sí se les informó pero esté familiar que ando buscando es familia Malfoy pero también Black por lo tanto creo que Teddy es escencial para encontrarlo. – decía mientras se agachaba a ver más de cerca a su qhijado y este cambia sus ojos volviendolos grises riendo pero devolviendolos a ser cafes._

— _Bueno podemos aparecernos verdad? — mirando a el pequeño los niños usualmente se mareaban e incluso vomitaban por las apariciones_

— _Sí podemos, Teddy se marea un poco pero estamos bien_

— _Bueno pues vamonos entonces – dijo Bron apareciendo en New York_

— _Bueno Teddy vamonos, aguantate fuerte de mi hombro y si quieres cierra los ojitos — dijo mirando al pequeño y esté obedeciendo apretando sus ojitos en su hombro._

— _Podemos irnos Parker_

— _Sí vamonos Srta Potter_

* * *

 _Los tres desaparecieron y aparecieron en una zona no vista por los muggles y mirando un edificio de momento miraron a Bron que entonces señalaba el edificio pero no pasaba nada este se toca la sien y mira a Potter y Parker que aparecian de un callejón._

— _Nada..._

— _Tiene que haber algo mi anciedad a disminuido? Creo que puede ser..._

— _Madlina! — decía Teddy medio asustado todos abrén los ojos asustados y miran al niño este estaba con el cabello rubio platino y los ojos grises titanio_

— _Teddy?! Porque te cambiastes tanto cariño?_

— _No soy yo — dijo Teddy con un poco de dolor_

— _Entonces quieres decir!?_

— _Madlina me duele — decía tocandosé la cabeza_

 _Harriet entonces mira el edificio y entonces mira a los aurores._

— _Creo que deberían ir a reportar yo quiero ir sola a esto sí se puede_

— _Claro entendemos cualquier cosa que necesites no olvidez que puedes..._

— _Sí auror Bron no lo olvidaré_

 _Ambos aurores desaparecieron en un rincón pero el joven Parker parecía no querrerse ir aún pero como auror tenían que dejarla sí ella lo pedía. Harriet cruza la calle y mira el edificio._

— _Hawwy vamo – dijo jalando a Harry mientras entraban en el hotel._

 _Fin de las 8 horas antes_

 _._

Ahora Harry no creía que fuera buena idea venir tan deprisa porque no esperó tal vez esto no estaría pasando acaso vío a esa persona a ese Draco en calzoncillos con una resaca que se le notaba a leguas y su pobre ahijado estaba mirando todo eso le daba gracias a Merlín que todavía era inocente y se disfrutaba lo ocurrido y se imaginaba las millones de preguntas que le aría cuando todo esto acabe.

— Voy! — decía el joven que se parecia tanto a Malfoy que sí no hubiera sabido que Draco era hijo unico creería que es un hermano gemelo de esté.

Esté personaje le había dejado sin palabras era como tener a un fantasma enfrente excepto que no era plásmatico sí no era en color en piel y huesos, pero entonces una cara que conocía volvío aparecer al frente de ellos. Con una ropa muggle media decente y con el pelo alborotado algo afixiado se veía que había corrido para buscarse la ropa que llevaba puesta.

— Hawwy el tiiito Dwaco ?! – decía su ahijado Teddy mirandoló está vez recordando la cara de su tío Malfoy entonces mirando como el muggle fruncía el ceño mirano entre ella y el niño está carraspeá un poco y dice.

— No se preocupé señor?...

— El sabe mi nombre...? – dice mirando a el niño y esté le salío con una linda sonrisa como sí lo conociera

— Disculpen...? Pero quienes son...? Puedo ayudarles en algo — decía mirandolos él nunca había visto alguién con unos ojos verde esmeralda tan brillantes como los que veía ahora era una pena que tuviera pareja y hijo pero bueno tenía que dejar de ligarse a las mujeres de esa manera había un niño de por medio literalmente por favor Draco decía regañandosé así mismo.

— Bueno... Es que queríamos hablar contigo es un asunto familiar... – decía Harriet sín saber como decirle a él acerca de todo así que decidio decirle eso entonces no esperaba una reacción como la que provocó.

— Espera! No! No! No puede ser! — decía mirando algo asustado a el niño y a la chica.

— Hawwy el sabe — decía el niño feliz mirando a Draco este estaba imperventilando un poco.

— Señor Bísauri que sabe?!

— Oh por Dios santo pero, pero no... No ni la conozco como puede ser...?! — decía tocandose su frente con una cara de perdido y asustado sin poder comprender nada.

— Sr. Bísauri calmese! — decía mientras miraba seriamente ya estaba asustando a su ahijado con sus palabras sin coherencia.

* * *

— Él... El niño no es... Mío?! — decía mientras señalaba con terror al niño que estaba al frente de ellos.

— Que? nooo?! — decía este muggle había perdido la cabeza

De momento Draco vuelve a respirar con tratranquilidad otra vez entonces él los mira — Entonces porque están aquí y de que cosa familiar quieres hablar?

Harry entonces se puso algo indecisa por como ella iba a hablar con él, entonces su querido Teddy la volvía a salvar en esté día. — Tengo ambwe ?! — decía Teddy jalando de su manga mientras la miraba triste eso le dío una idea.

— Sr. Malfoy le importaría acompañarme a un almuerzo ?

— Almuerzo...

— Si almuerzo mi pequeño tiene hambre por eso...

— No está bien claro — algo le decía en su interior que fuera además no podía dejarlas pasar a su apartamento había todavía cosas en el suelo que ese pequeño no debería de ver así que entra por su billetera y se la echa en un bolsillo de su pantalón y se dispone a marcharse con ellos.

— Bueno a donde iremos ?

— Aaam... Pues no sé ni había venido aquí antes?! — decía mirando las calles de Nueva York completamente perdida.

— aaah... No eres de Nueva York entonces Srta?

— Harriet Lily Potter encantada — decía mientras le daba la mano a Draco

— Harriet? que nombre más peculiar? — decía saludandole con la mano también — Soy Draco Ashton Bísauri

— Te llamas Draco... — decía ella incredula

— Sí por eso es que no puedo decirte nada acerca de tú estraño nombre yo también tengo uno jaja...

— A mi me guta — decía Teddy saltando de la mano derecha de Harry felizmente mientras caminaban

— Gracias campeón — decía Draco haciendo que Teddy se riera un poco más todo siendo vistó por Harry como era que ella estaba mirando a Draco y su Teddy hablando entre ellos como sí se conocierán de toda la vida está carraspeó algo celosa por la escena.

— Bueno Sr Bísauri...

— Llámame Draco

Harriet entonces muerde sus labios un poco no sabía si debía pero pues el era un muggle quizas no hablar como ellos levantaría sospecha.

— Claro Draco... conoces...

— Sí claro ven por aquí — y Draco las había traído hacía el Cafe Dubof uno de los cafes que él usaba para comer de vez en cuando.

* * *

— De donde son?!

— Somos de Inglaterra...

— Que?! Enserio?! Han venido de tan lejos para hablar conmigo? — decía cada vez menos convencido que si eso era verdad no iba hacer algo facil lo que estaría haciendo ella aquí con ese niño en brazos la primera vez.

— Bueno ven por aquí – decía entonces mirando el lugar y habriendolé la puerta y ellos entrando a la cafetería mientras que el niño Teddy se veía saltando por el cafe mirando el ambiente hogareño que tenía eso a ella le gusto y miro a Draco.

— Teddy ven! Cariño — decía llamando a Teddy y esté regresando a su regaso y lo sentó en una silla mientras ella se sentaba a lado del niño y miraba que Draco se sentaba al frente de ella, se sintío algo abochornada quizas era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que comía con otro hombre que no fuera sus amigos.

— Bueno para que era que me querían — decía él mirandola

— Draco Bísauri estamos aquí para hablar de su familia — decía ella mirando a el Draco muggle que la miraba algo extraño como sí lo que ella estuviera diciendolé no fuera para él.

— Disculpa? dijo Familia? Creo que se está equivocando conmigo Harriet

— No es verdad

— Harriet yo conozco mi familia... No tengo más familia que yo...

— No y lo puedo demostrar — decía mientras parecía que ella sabía más de él que él mismo.

— Mira tú collar de dragon — decía mirando el collar que de momento brillaba eso nunca había pasado con su dije familiar y era como su fuera.

— Sí Draco usted tiene familia y es de un mundo mágico — decía mirando algo inquieta esperaba que esté muggle no saliera corriendo.

Draco asombrado solo miraba a la mujer de ojos verdes al niño de los ojos color café y a su brillante collar de Dragón que tenía algo calido sentía cuando esas palabras empezaron a taladrar su mente de momento cogé su dije y lo agarra con su mano izquierda y lo aprieta un poco volviendo las dudas de lo que estaba viviendo esa mañana.

.

.

.

 _ **Buenas creo que esté es el capítulo espero poder traer el nuevo pronto...**_

 _ **Ahora habrá más de Drarry pero también de otras parejas... :)**_

 _ **Los quiero muxo**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **Percy**_


	4. Cap- 04 Fue un Accidente

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de la historia espero que les guste_

 _No soy la dueña de H.P esa es nuestra querida J.K Rowling_

 _Los Oc's que aparezcan en esta historia son enteramente míos y de mi uso personal._

 _Empecemos xD_

* * *

.

 **Cap – 04: Fue un Accidente**

Draco no podía dejar de sentirse asombrado por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos en esos momentos su dije de dragón estaba brillando de una manera que nunca había visto y dudaba que fuera electrónico el objeto había estado en su familia durante años él podría decir que es una herencia familiar. Entonces porque en esos momentos brillaba como si fuera una pequeña lámpara vio luminiscente si era algo tan antiguo no podía explicar lo que sus ojos veían y la muchacha que en esos momentos estaba almorzando con él no se inmutaba de lo que estaba pasando será que ella sabía de su dije y por eso no estaba sorprendida.

Quizás ella sabía lo que estaba pasando pues no creía que fuera casualidad que justo después de su discursito este dije estuviera brillando de está manera. Entonces mirando de manera intrigada a la muchacha y luego preguntaba.

— Qué paso?... porque mí dije esta brillando de está manera... – decía mirando sin poder entender nada entonces suspiró la joven que estaba sentada al frente de la mesa y juntó a su pequeño me dijo algo que no creía pero que al mismo tiempo parecía la respuesta a lo que estaba pasando allí.

— Eres decendiente de una de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra y... – pero fue interumpida por el joven américano parecido a Malfoy excepto quizás en la forma de hablar.

— Espera que ?... Descendiente...? — Draco estaba intentando asimilar lo dicho acasó eso era motivo alguno para que de pronto su dije comenzará a brillar de esa manera.

— Sí es algo complicado de explicar...

— Por favor explicá llevo con esté dije! — decía mientras señalaba su dije de dragón brillante — Toda mi infancia hasta ahora y nunca!... nunca lo había visto brillar de está manera!... nunca — decía mirando ahora con más preocupación que intriga porque tanto misterío.

Teddy que estaba escuchando la conversación a medias de momento hace algo que niziquiera Harry hubiera esperado cambío su cabello un poco en sus mechas de al frente a un azul brilloso, eso descolóco a Draco de sobremanera.

— PERO QUÉ!... — fue callado rápidamente por la muchacha que con la mirada regañaba al joven y esté volvía a poner su cabello normal.

De momento una de las meseras que estaba terminando con las mesas cercanas a la puerta para en su mesa para pedir su orden.

— Bienvenidos al Café Sabores cual es su orden señores — decía ella lista para escribir

— Quiero un cafe y unos panes a la francesa y un pudín de chocolate para mi pequeño — decía ella amablé con la mesera y entonces está se voltea a ver a Draco esté todavía medio asustado por lo que acababa de ver y carraspéo de momento la cara de la joven Harriet se pusó tensa y no sabía que hacer de momento lo miraba suplicante pedía a gritos que no dijera nada de lo que había visto hace unos instantes.

Así que no se sí fue por condecendencia o porque simplemente me dío pena pero pedí lo mismo que pedía siempre que desayunaba estos días y la mesera de despide diciendo que les trairía sus platos dentro de poco.

Draco no sabía si salir corriendo de la cafetería o si quedarse a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, quien era esa chica que había llegado preguntando por él.

— Draco..? Estas bien…? — decía ella preguntándole se veía bastante nerviosa al parecer que el niño hubiera hecho eso no estaba en sus planes

— Claro… claro… acabo de ver el cabello del niño tiñarse de azul brillante sin ningún tipo de químico frente a mis ojos — decía mientras señalaba el cabello del niño con algo de miedo — Y volver a su estado normal…? Estoy bien, bien…

Harriet suspiro y entonces se dispuso a decirle — Bueno ya que mi ahijado decidió gastar ese pequeño truco entonces…

— Espera que truco…? De que estas hablando…?

— Sr. Bisauri así es como se llama no…?

— Usted es descendiente de…

— Usted ya dijo eso

— Y no me ha dejado terminar lo que trato. De. Decirle. — dijo esto algo enojada y despacio este muggle no la dejaba hablar y ya no sabía ni como decirle nada.

Draco iba a reclamar pero entonces ella agarro el dije del muchacho y este comenzó a brillar no tan intenso como la primera vez si no con menos densidad pero esto otra vez asombro al muchacho.

* * *

— Usted es descendiente de una familia de magos... — dijo ya por fin Harriet esperando la reacción de Draco

— Eso era todo..! — decía bastante decepcionado de lo que estaba escuchando de la muchacha

— Le parece poco…!? — asombrada de que este muggle se lo tomara a la ligera, espera un momento este muggle no sabía acerca de su mundo o si

— Pues no es la gran cosa Srta…?

— Harriet Potter y de verdad me sorprende que lo esté tomando tan tranquilamente — decía desde que llego a su destino en la puerta del apartamento de este individuo hacia unos minutos más tranquila quizás esto podría ser más relajado de lo que esperaba tal vez el mundo muggle no estuviera tan absuelto a interactuar con su mundo después de tantas cosas pasadas entre ambos.

— Claro porque me sorprendería algo así… digo no es que tenga ninguna relación con magos ni nada por el estilo…

Harriet lo miraba algo intrigada mientras de vez en cuando chequeaba a Teddy que estaba jugando con sus cubos de colores que cambiaban de tonalidad.

— Aunque siempre me sentí algo diferente pero nunca me imaginé que sería por esto…

— Cuando era pequeña también solía sentirme de esa manera Sr. Bisauri

— Dime Draco — dijo mientras le sonreía haciendo que esta se relajara un poco delante de él.

— Claro y usted puede llamarme Harriet

— Yo Teddy — dijo el pequeño señalándose así mismo feliz mirando a Draco.

Draco le sonríe y le acaricia un poco el cabello — Claro que si campeón… — Teddy solo le sonríe y vuelve a jugar con sus cubos de colores.

— Pues estamos aquí buscando el último descendiente de esta familia y al parecer es usted

— Ultimo… — dijo ahora bastante triste Draco al parecer tenia ilusión de que aquella joven le dijera que quizás era un familiar distante el que lo estaba buscando para cualquier cosa, ya se estaba siendo ilusiones en su mente.

— Claro lo siento debí haber dicho eso último, antes perdóneme — decía ahora apenada por el pequeño mal entendido que le había causado el muchacho.

— Oh no te preocupes… no pasa nada

— Bueno no es del todo el ultimo de esa familia de magos — dijo entonces disimuladamente mirando a Teddy que ahora estaba armando una torre con sus bloques.

— Él es…! — decía asombrado de que tenía familia biológica en este mundo, él había perdido esperanzas hace unos años atrás cuando intento buscar información de su familia o del dije que le había dado su padre pero no había tenido éxito en ningún lugar que había ido a averiguar.

— Si…? Creo que podrían ser primo segundo o algo parecido si su parentela con la persona que conocí es correcta y al parecer dejándome llevar por el parecido tan sorprendente que tiene con él.

— Disculpe pero quien es la persona dela que habla…?

— Oh del primo del pequeño, ambos… — decía mirándolo bastante intrigada de que justo de Malfoy se había encontrado un muggle, si este estuviera vivo de seguro que se volvería a morir de un ataque al miocardio — Son muy parecidos para que no quedes familia de ellos.

— Y ellos quienes son…

— Los Malfoys

— Extraño nombre para magos…? — nunca había escuchado de esos Malfoys en los medios, quizás eran un grupo excéntrico solo conocidos por Inglaterra.

— No tanto yo soy procedente de allá, aunque no se sabía que esta familia tendría familiares en América eso fue lo sorprendente.

— Oooh… quizás solo fue por protección que nadie sabía nada… quizás para evitar el acoso tu sabes cómo se maneja estas cosas o se te da una idea no.

— Si entiendo como es todo

En esos momentos la joven camarera llega con la comida que mandaron a pedir y todos se dispusieron a hablar mucho entre la comida hasta que hubieran terminado.

— Espero que les haya gustado la comida dela cafetería — decía Draco abriéndole la puerta del local ya habían terminado de comer y Harriet se disponía a pedirle unos minutos más para contarle la verdadera razón por la cual estaba allí.

— Draco gracias por invitarnos a comer pero quisiera que pudiéramos ir a su departamento un momento para entonces aclararle las razones por las cuales estoy aquí

— A mi departamento… — dijo pensando en cómo estaba el cuchitril que tenía por apartamento había tenido una fiesta de lo más explosiva y casi ni se podía caminar ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo que sus ¨ amigos¨ le hubieran dejado en ese lugar, no, no podía dejar que esa muchacha y su pequeño entraran a su departamento en aquellas fachas — Creo que mejor no… anoche tuve una fiesta… y bueno… — no sabía cómo hablar eso con una desconocida que estaba conociendo.

— Tonterías de seguro y no es nada del otro mundo… también tengo su edad — decía señalando y caminando otra vez a el departamento del joven.

— No espera de verdad!... es una mala idea…! Harriet espera! — decía el mirando cómo se marchaba hacia su edificio y esté intentando detenerla caminando rápidamente por atrás.

Harriet cogió el ascensor que se cerró rápido no sin antes de escuchar a Harriet — Te espero arriba Draco…

Este con cara terriblemente subía rápidamente las escaleras hacia el apartamento donde vivía, esperaba que no llegara primero que el cosa que aunque el subía increíblemente rápido no paso.

— Espera Harriet no deberías entrar enserio!?... — decía caminando hacia ella pero esta movió la manija para abrirla y vio el tremendo revolú que había en su departamento asombrándola, incluso el pequeño se había quedado asombrado.

— Madlina, Dwaco no impia — dijo señalando el desastre que él estaba viendo en esos momentos

* * *

— Si al parecer es muy desordenado, Teddy — dijo mirando algo asqueada por tanto desorden si ella había sido media desordenada la mitad de su vida pero tuvo que ser más organizada en la academia para aurores y aún más cuando Teddy llego a su vida y era un niño de lo más curioso y desordenado — Que te parece le damos una ayudita

Draco estaba bastante abochornado de lo que estas personas que hasta ahora sabía que el pequeño era familia suya estaban viendo lo desorganizado que era su apartamento parecía que había hecho la fiesta más alborotadora dela vida, bueno era una fiesta de universitarios que podrías pedir de eso. Pero de momento escucho lo que la joven había mencionado al pequeño y eso le asusto no sabía lo que podría encontrar el. Entre todo este revolú no iba a dejar que ellos se pudieran a ayudarlo y comprometer más la integridad de el para con ellos.

— Oh no… no los puedo dejar hacer eso — decía metiéndose en el camino de Harriet evitando que esta pasara a su departamento está lo mira algo confusa.

— Pero puedo evitarte todo el trabajo de levantar las cosas del suelo por ti solo…

— Claro que no vez todo este revolú no lo podrías hacer sola qué clase de persona seria yo si te dejo hacer tal cosa!? — dijo no entendiendo porque la chica quería hacer todo sola en que estaba pensando él podría ser un descuidado pero podía recoger solo ¨aunque una ayuda no vendría nada mal ¨ dijo pensando mientras volteaba a ver el basurero que tenía ya se encargaría de sermonear a sus amigos por haberle dejado el apartamento así y ni siquiera habían dignado en aparecerse por allí para ayudarlo. No la que lo quería ayudar era una completa desconocida para él.

— Sera simple solo tengo que decir un conjuro y ya…

— Conjuro…? — escucho de la muchacha sin entenderle hasta que mira como esta saca una varita de madera con una forma parecía tallada de lo más mona y la agitaba pronunciando palabras que no entendía.

— Wingardium Leviosa… Aguamenti… — decía Harriet mientras las cosas empezaban a frotar y dirigirse a donde provenían y el agua empezaba a brotar de su varita y limpiaba las manchas del piso y de las paredes.

De momento Draco se voltea y no puede creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo las cosas flotando el agua sacando la mugre y las manchas por si sola y solo tenía a la muchacha moviendo con elegancia y suavidad esa varita de madera mientras que el pequeño de ella se reía al parecer familiarizado con lo que veía.

— Dwaco… magia — decía señalando en donde estaba ocurriendo la magia a Draco para que no se la perdiera, este estaba petrificado en cuestión de nada su apartamento parecía impecable ni siquiera él lo dejaba los lugares donde vivía tan brilloso y reluciente cuando tenía ganas acomodar y limpiar su entorno.

— Draco estas bien…?! — decía Harriet mirando que Draco se ponía pálido y no se veía del todo bien

— Mágia… — dicho esto esté cae desplomado en el suelo mientras que Harriet exclama y mira a Draco tirado e intenta despertarlo pero sin ningún resultado, Teddy, bien había intentado despertarlo tocándola la carita pero nada Harriet entonces se pasa la mano por la nuca creo que se había pasado con la exposición de lo que ambos hacia este muggle.

Dentro de unos momentos Draco se despertaba y acostado en el sillón miraba algo desorientado toda la habitación ese era su apartamento pero entonces sus recuerdos lo golpearon y de momento se paró, Harriet lo observaba y fue para donde él — Estás bien Draco

— Eeh... yo... Oh por Dios lo recuerdo todo ahora! — decía con una cara bastante asustado de lo que había visto antes — T... Tú, tú hicis... te ma...gia ? — dijo mirando sin entender lo que estaba diciendo.

— Pero tú dijistes que ya habias visto esto antes ?! — decía sin entender Draco había dicho anteriormente que habia visto esto a menos que — Ahí NO...! – decía mirando a Draco esta vez siendo ella la que tenia una mirada asustadiza seria posible. — Nunca habias visto o escuchado esos hechizos verdad

— Por supuesto que no, como… como hiciste aquello… que eres? — decía confundido ella intento acercarse pero el rápidamente con dificultad se paró y alejo de ella

— Espera no es lo que estás pensando

— También lees mentes! — decía aún más exaltado, Teddy intento acercarse a él pero Harriet lo agarro no quería que el muggle incluso lo rechazara al niño por culpa de su intromisión.

— No, no, no leo mentes, tranquilo — decía intentando tranquilizarlo

— Madlina no es malo mentil — dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido a su madrina incontables veces había regañado a Teddy por estar ocultándole que se comía las galletas de jengibre de la alacena a hurtadillas en la casa porque estaba mintiéndole a Draco ahora.

— Estas mintiéndome! — decía sin poder creer que le estuviera mintiendo así en su cara.

— Aaa… — mirando a todos lado ya no sabía cómo mejorar su situación con el muggle así que respiro y lo miro. — Escucha yo estoy aquí por algo importante si…

— No me interesa… acabas de hacer que todo se arreglara en mi departamento diciendo cosas extrañas y moviendo un palo!

— Varita — intento corregir al joven pero este solo la miro con el ceño fruncido como *en verdad estas diciendo eso en estos momentos*.

— Como sea… quiero que salgas de mi casa… por favor — lo decía en pausa tratando de digerir todo lo que estaba pasando.

— Espera, pero tengo que…

— Por favor!? — volvía a insistir no quería ser descortés por que había almorzado con ellas ese día y porque parecía una buena persona que le aterrorizo lo que acababa de presenciar y quería estar solo en esos momentos.

Harriet solo suspiro y se volvió para salir por la puerta del apartamento, Draco no se movió de donde estaba cerca del sillón por si le daba otra vez un mareo solo los vio marcharse algo dentro del apretó en su pecho como una molestia que paso rápidamente cosa muy extraña entonces escucho al pequeño hablar.

— Hawwy po que no vamos? — decía mientras miraba algo triste porque se iban tan pronto de donde estaba Draco

— Bueno Draco tiene algo que hacer Teddy así que vendremos otro día… — decía explicándole a su ahijado mientras miraba de reojo a Draco para que este no la contradijera si no tendría que explicarle a su ahijado cosas verdaderamente complicadas para un niño de su edad.

— Si tengo que hacer algo urgente — le decía al pequeño regalándole una sonrisa y este se tranquilizó y puso su rostro en el hombro de su madrina

— Adiós Draco espero…

* * *

Draco entonces camina algo rápido a la puerta y antes de cerrar la interrumpe — Adiós — dijo sin más cerrando la puerta eso le pareció un poco descortés pero no iba a pelear por etiquetas ahora mucho menos cuando lo de la deuda de vida estaba en riesgo y ella que pensaba que iba hacer más fácil de lo que creía.

Ambos se desaparecieron en una esquina donde nadie los vio a un lugar que los de la embajada mágica de América les había asistido a lo que ella hacia su búsqueda.

Draco estaba totalmente confuso cuando vio las cosas de su habitación manifestarse de esa manera como si flotaran y no hubiera gravedad en lo absoluto no sabia si algo así estuvo pasando en su habitación porque en cuanto vio todo eso sentía como si en algún momento hubiera dejado de respirar y no se hubiera dado de cuenta. Bueno quizás fue la idea de que las ilusiones que en alguna vez vio en los canales de entretenimiento estuvieran pasando al frente de sus ojos.

Empezó a tocar varios objetos que estaban en la barra de la cocina mirándolos por arriba y por abajo a ver si tenían algo diferente que le explicara algo pero nada, Draco pasándose la mano por el cabello desde que esas dos personas dejaron su apartamento no sabía que debía de hacer, cuando tuvo a ese pequeño de frente y la joven había dicho que eran familia se alegró mucho tenia familia biológica viva después de sus padres. Estos ya no estaban su padre murió hace un año atrás aproximadamente por eso se había mudado de otro estado y había seguido sus estudios acá en Nueva York. Pero ahora con todo esto, tenía enormemente muchas ganas de regresar a la antigua casa de sus padres quizás habían más secretos como el de su dije de dragón que brillo de momento.

Draco entonces saca su celular que gracias a Dios no había dejado votado después de todo esto y marca a una amiga de su madre que era la que estaba cuidando de su casa allá en Detroit.

— Hola Sra. Bhou, soy yo Draco

— Aaah… pequeño Draco cuanto tiempo como estas?

— Pues bien, quería saber si había estado cuidando de la casa últimamente?

— Claro joven Draco como me lo pidió está debidamente cuidada

— Si…? Creo que iré en estos días a darme una vuelta para recoger algo que se me ha quedado

— Claro cariño pásate cuando quieras

— Si nos veremos luego Sra. Bhou

— Claro Draco cuídate mucho — después de eso colgó la llamada y Draco también poniendo el celular en la mesita cerca del sillón más chiquito de su departamento y se sienta de forma perezosa en el sillón en el cual estaba cuando se desmayó y puso sus manos en la frente algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Quienes eran esas personas… y que quera esa muchacha conmigo? — mirando prácticamente a la nada y sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos y los acontecimientos de esa tarde otra vez.

.

Harriet estaba indecisa si llamar a sus amigos y contarle de seguro que le echarían la bronca del siglo no tan solo había expuesto magia que bueno debía exponerla tarde o temprano a muggle con el cual iba a hablar pero lo hizo quizás más temprano de lo que debió, no sabía qué pasaría con el si la iba a aceptar en su casa después de lo que paso esperaba que si por el bien de todos. Desde que llego al departamento había estado jugando un poco con Teddy para ver si se despejaba de lo que pasó cosa que nunca pasó. Teddy estaba en su pequeño cuarto jugando a los coloretes con unas páginas que de camino le compro en el mundo muggle. Ella había estando leyendo unos de acá de América acerca de las deudas de vidas, los tipos y como establecer el pago mágico, etc.

En estos libros de América no había nada acerca de como deshacer una deuda de vida no era como si iba a encontrar algo diferente que los libros de Inglaterra solo tenía la esperanza de encontrar alguna otra alternativa que no sea plantear un acuerdo aunque no sabía que cosa podría necesitar aquel muggle de ella como para que ella pudiera asistir o cumplir su demanda. Draco parecía el típico chico que se las gastaba solo auto independiente que cosa podría querer él.

De momento mirando para la chimenea se percató de una cosa no había llamado ni una sola vez a su amiga en cuanto llego de ser corrida del departamento del muggle, ya eran las seis de la tarde sus amigos se la iban a comer viva en cuanto pisara esa chimenea y los llamara, pero tenía que hacerlo si no su amiga era capaz de llamar al ministerio fuera la hora que fuera y aparecerse allí para darle sus buenos golpes por mala amiga y no haberle avisado de nada de lo que estaba pasando con ella.

Harriet va hacia la chimenea y se dispone a llamar a sus amigos paso un rato antes de que estos contestaran y ambas caras aparecían en la chimenea.

— HARRIET LILY POTTER! Como osas en dejarnos Angustiados! Acá preocupándonos por ti! — decía una muy enojada Hermione por la red flu mientras que su amigo estaba algo penoso por el comportamiento de su prometida y el del temperamento era él.

— Lo siento mucho Hermy, se me paso la hora y…

— Pudiste conseguirlo! — Decía ella emocionada mientras que Ron — lo mejor sería que no lo consiguiera suficiente sufrimos con un Malfoy también tendremos que sufrir con otro.

— Ron como puedes decir eso! — decía Hermione con desaprobación en la mirada y Ron bufo por la reprimenda verbal de su prometida.

— De hecho Ron ya lo conseguí…

— Tan pronto! — ambos dijeron al unísono mientras estaban asombrados — Si ni siquiera ha pasado un día!

— Vez Hermione te dije que lo iba a lograr en menos de un día

— Ron solo tuviste suerte esta vez — dijo pasándole un paquete a su amigo y este estaba radiante de felicidad

— Estuvieron apostando conmigo!? — decía algo desilusionada y asombrada

* * *

— No te lo tomes a mal amigo solo fue una pequeña a puestecilla — dijo mientras Harriet solo alzaba una ceja en completo desacuerdo de que solo fuera una pequeñita apuesta como decía su amigo. — Hermione no creía que fueras a conseguirlo, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo — Ron decía en forma de rendición para con Harriet.

— Eso no es cierto, solo dije que era una probabilidad casi nula — decía Hermione intentando defenderse también pero sin mucho éxito.

— Wow que clase de amigos me gasto

— Volviendo a lo que importa — dijo Hermione mirando a Harriet y moviendo las manos — Que paso cuéntanos todo…

Harriet suspirando conto el proceso por el cual le asignaron dos aurores y como estuvieron con unos hechizos diferentes estuvieron buscando en los estados ya que no se podían usar varios hechizos que ella sabía de localización ya que las poblaciones de muggles en este país eran más grandes y podrían causar más mal que bien a las incontables masas de los lugares muggles. De cómo encontraron el apartamento a último minuto gracias a un auror joven novato que se las ideo para buscarlo.

— Un muggle que se podía esconder de hechizos localizadores… eso puede ser posible…? — decía sin poder creer lo que Harriet le contaba o sea que si era suerte de la Harriet que hubieran podido conseguirlo si ese era el panorama.

— De hecho es posible, Hermy muchos escudos mágicos fueron creados por las familias antiguas de magos — decía Ron mirando a Hermione y a Harry. — y estamos hablando de los Malfoys siempre se alzaban de tener el mejor conocimiento de magia no inscrita porque sería asombroso que supieran una manera de bloquear hechizos localizadores?

— Pero estaba en un muggle…?

— Con más razón ellos siempre inflaban pechos al decir que eran "sangre pura" no mal se hubiera visto que les reconocieran linajes de squibs en el mundo muggle Hermy

Harriet y Hermione no dijeron nada quizás esa era una de las razones después de todo estaban hablando de la distinguida familia pura de Inglaterra los Malfoys porque no iban a esconder algo que para ellos sería un vergüenza tener descendencia squibs en la familia.

— Pero eso no fue lo más difícil…

— Encontrarlo no fue lo más difícil…? Y que fue entonces Harry? — dijo Ronald mientras miraba a Hermione

— Que fue entonces Harry?

— Pues hablarle del mundo mágico…

— Espera Harry no le habrás costado de buenas a primeras!? — decía mientras miraba con asombro a Harriet ella sabía que su amiga era impulsiva pero no creía capaz de no preparar a un muggle para eso.

— Pues de hecho hice magias frente a él…

— QUE! — Dijeron gritando tanto Ron como Hermione pero esta entonces exaltada y algo aterrorizada dijo — HARRIET COMO…

— Lo siento, lo siento me ti la pata lo se! — decía disculpándose y mirando bastante apenada todo el panorama con sus amigos. — Creí que el había tenido contacto con magia antes…

— Que te hizo pensar eso!? — dijo Hermione no entendiendo la conclusión tan absurda de su amiga

— Pues… es que el había dicho que no le asombraba tanto eso de los magos… Que

— Oooh Harry quizás él se refería a la magia que los muggles creen que es magia

— Que como?!

— Si los muggles hacen estas ilusiones que ellos mismos crean para que los muggles crean que es magia, como sacar un conejo del sombrero o desaparecer entre telas y cortinas de humo, cosas así?

— Eso no es magia Hermy…? — decía mirando a Hermione y a Harry no entendiendo el concepto de magia de los muggles.

— Eso es algo de los muggles Ron y no sé cómo no se me paso eso!? — decía dándose un pequeño cantazo en la frente que tonta había sido con eso

— Tranquila Harry después de eso que paso?

— Lo traumatice Hermy creo que eso fue lo que paso!? — Dijo sentándose al frente de la chimenea — No sé lo que are ya…

* * *

— Tranquila de seguro que no fue tan terrible, le presentaste a Teddy

— Vamos de seguro que se encariño con el de inmediato — dijo Ron dando en el clavo a algo que si parecía que había pasado

— Pues al parecer si eso paso… Pero

— No creo que desaparezca ahora Harry no si sabe que tiene a una linda personita que podría ser familia de el — decía tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga Hermione

— Eso espero Hermy, Ron de verdad espero eso — en esos momentos Teddy aparecía y le decía a Harriet que tenía hambre esta lo mira tiernamente y le dice que ya van a comer.

— Espero poder hablar con él por el momento me instalare aquí y después ya veremos cómo hablo con él, nos vemos luego chicos — decía despidiéndose de sus amigos y estos de Teddy y Harry.

— Nos vemos Harry

— Hasta luego campeón espero que me cuentes todo lo que hagas con ese hurón nuevo botador

— Ron por favor! — decía ella entonces la llamada desapareció y Harriet coge a Teddy y se lo lleva a la cocina por algo de comer.

— Hawwy… que es el huwon botado? — decía Teddy mirando a su madrina algo confundido

— Jajajaja… te lo explicare luego me pequeño Teddy — decía ella haciéndole cosquillas a su ahijado y este le sonreía mientras que estaban en la cocina buscando algo de comer.

Ya eran las 12:00 p.m Draco estaba algo agitado en su cama al parecer tenía un sueño bastante intenso este se movía algo frenético entre las sabanas y murmuraba cosas.

— No… n… no… es…. Espe… ra — decía Draco murmurando algo sudoroso y apretando sus ojos.

— pa… para.. q… quien.. e…eres

— No…n… no…NO! — decía levantándose de momento sudoroso asustado y medio desorientado miraba para todos los lados nunca había tenido un sueño así ni siquiera cuando era pequeño que era ese sueño que significaba entonces cogió su dije que aún tenía en el cuello y lo apretó templando y entonces se acurruco con las piernas su cabeza y empezó como a sollozar sin poder entender porque ese sueño lo ponía tan mal.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Aquí está el capítulo espero que les guste en el siguiente prometo poner de que se trata el misterioso sueño de nuestro querido Draco muggle.**_

 _ **Me encanta el Drarry y no hay muchos últimamente de cambio de genero por eso quize hacer este**_

 _ **Un abrazo fuerte chicos y nos vemos**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **Percy**_


	5. Cap 5- Sentimientos & Misterios

_Buenas hola a todos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este Drarry_

 _No soy dueña de la historia Harry Potter esa es J.K Rowling_

 _Personajes Oc's son enteramente míos y de mi creación y control total_

 _Espero que les guste y que tengan buen día a todos y no los dejo esperando más…_

* * *

.

 **Cap – 05**

 **Sentimiento & Misterio**

.

Draco estaba algo pensativo era de tarde ya no había estado concentrado en sus estudios en estos 2 días que habían pasado desde que había hablado con aquella chica y desde que había visto como esa tal Harriet Potter había acomodado, limpiado y arreglado por completo su departamento con el agitar su varita.

" _Su varita"_ dijo pensando era tan surrealista lo que había pasado en ese departamento, incluso en algún momento este intento decir las palabras que esa chica había dicho para verificar y que no haya sido una broma con claves secretas pero aquello mientras más pensaba en el más se sentía dentro de su pecho que lo que presencio era más real que el agua que bebía en esos momentos de su botella. Esa tarde se había ido a estirar las piernas cerca de donde vivía. Había un parque no muy grande pero perfecto para trotar y despejar la mente un poco.

Draco tenía un montón de dudas porque ahora aparecían estos supuestos familiares, ellos regresarían a buscarlo o se irían por el sacarlos así de repente de su departamento, creo que ellos podrían entenderlo era una persona que jamás había visto algo así decía Draco en su mente mientras trotaba en el parque de momento comenzó a caer unas gotas de lluvia se había olvidado completamente que estaba empezando a nublarse esa tarde entonces vio a lo lejos un pequeño negocio en donde entro para esperar a lo que escampaba.

El señor del pequeño negocio lo miraba algo intrigante entonces le dijo – Oye, jovencito porque esa cara larga

\- Ooh no, nada señor…

El señor entonces siendo mayor conocía bastante las caras de las personas – En mi larga vida he sido testigo de muchas cosas jovencito.

\- Pues es que ha llegado a mi vida unas personas que dicen ser mis parientes… pero? - dijo suspirando - Creo que son más diferentes de lo que creía.

\- Y es tan malo ser diferente jovencito, las familias son diferentes eso es lo más especial de las familias – dijo mirando a él joven sonriente

\- Pues bueno…

\- No te preocupes, no pierdes nada con conocerlos y si no te agradan bien puedes pedirles que se marchen – decía el señor acomodando una estantería en la derecha de objetos de cuidado de casa.

\- Si tiene razón - dijo mirando al señor y agradeciéndolo se fue ya que la lluvia había cesado un poco.

Draco entonces caminando por la calle estaba yendo hacia el departamento de él vio a lo lejos a cierta personita que conocío ayer esté era nada más y nada menos que Teddy o creó que así Harriet lo llamó par de veces cuando habían ido a comer en aquel café, pero algo estaba mal donde estaba la chica no la veía cerca del niño ni por ningun lado eso preocupó un poco a Draco y entonces fue cuando vío que el niño estaba a punto de hecharse a llorar mirando para todos lados desorientado de donde se encontraba.

Draco sintío un revolcón en su pecho y corazón y se dirigío hacia el niño.

— Teddy ?! – dijo Draco alto haciendo que el pequeño se asombrara de que alguién lo llamara cuando esté vío a Draco sus ojitos se aguarón mucho más y rapidamente se hecho a correr hacía donde estaba él, Draco en ese momento solo doblo sus piernas y abrío sus manos para que el pequeño cayera en ellas y dejara el llantó que comenzo. Draco solo lo acarricío por la cabecita y cogiendolo en brazos le decía que se tranquilizará que ya estaba a salvó.

Teddy de un momento a otro dejó de llorar y simplemente se acurruco entre el pecho y hombro del joven muggle Draco. En esos momentos Draco miraba para muchos lados esa tarde había bastantes personas en la calle la chica Potter no debería estar muy lejos de allí, sí el pequeño estaba cerca quizas sea mejor que se lo llevará con él a lo mejor y Harriet aparecía por su departdepartamento por él.

— Ven Ted íremos a mi departamento de seguro que tú mamá te encuentra allí...

— Hawwy quielo a Hawwy! – dijo mientras lloraba y escondía su carita asustado de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Draco solo suspiró llevandosé al niño para su edificio pero en unas calles no muy lejos de donde Draco había encontrado a Ted estaba una muy nerviosa Harriet buscando y preguntandolé a las personas de la calle que sí habían vistó a el niño de una foto que mostraba de Teddy.

* * *

Draco acostó a Teddy en su cama se había quedado dormido despues de que parara de llorar en el ascensor y esté solo suspiro y casco su nuca no sabía como iba a contactar a la chica pues no tenía su telefono o la manera de comunicarte con ella. Harriet ya estaba al borde del colapso nervioso como era que su pequeño Teddy se había perdido si fue solo un segundo que ella se giró a atender a la persona del quiosco y ya su bebe quien sabe dónde estaba si en unos segundos no lo veía se iría por la magia le importaba un rábano las reglas su pequeño era primero.

Mientras tanto Draco se quedaba mirando al niño y mirando su teléfono como iba hacer para buscar a Harriet Potter ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba hospedándose porque el muy idiota no le había preguntando nada acerca de ella solo la corrió en esos momentos se estaba dando reprimendas como es que no se le paso por alto preguntarle algo tan vital a alguien que no era de este país y que había volado para poder encontrarlo menudo idiota fue Draco no iba a despertar al niño para preguntarle quizás si solo esperaba a que el niño despertara quizás este supiera algo después de todo a pesar de lo pequeño que era se dio cuenta que era bastante inteligente en la cafetería.

Entonces Harriet ya no lo soporto más y conjuro en voz baja un hechizo de localización lo que la asombro por completo era que la lucecita se había ido en una dirección completamente diferente a la que ella estaba caminando cosa que la asusto _"Y si alguien había capturado a su Teddy, quizás para rescate o algo así"_ no quiso pensar en eso debía dejar de ver esas extrañas películas muggles con sus amigos los fines de semana que Teddy quería quedarse a jugar con los nietos de los Weasleys.

Harriet siguió discretamente la luz que aun paseaba por los pies de los muggles esperando que ninguno se diera de cuenta al parecer los muggles de América no eran tan sujetos a mirar lo que el otro de su entorno estaba haciendo eso era algo bueno para ella pero entonces algo curioso paso de repente estaba en un lugar muy parecido a por donde ayer, había caminado con Draco entonces los recuerdos de ayer volaron a la mente de Harriet esta entonces recordó algo.

" _Teddy quería ir con Draco esta mañana… pero el pequeño no sabe cómo llegar"_ dicho esto empezó a caminar a pasos acelerados mientas pensaba en lo que había pasado esta mañana con ella y Teddy.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Harriet se había levantado algo soñolienta esa mañana y cuando esta fue a la cocina sus ojos se abrieron a gran desmedida pues se encontró con su pequeño Teddy manchado al parecer con leche pero lo otro parecía harina no bien mezclada de por el olor que desprendía el tazón parecía mezcla de panqueques pero el tazón donde estaba la extraña mezcla no batida correctamente era bastante grande y había un enorme charco de leche fresca justo a lado de la puerta del refrigerador Teddy parecía que estaba enfuscado batiendo la masa que no quería cooperar con el y volverse suave y cremosa de momento alguien carraspeo y este alzó su mirada algo preocupado._

 _Harriet alzo su ceja mirándolo media seria mientras que este se sonrojo y miro el tazón de desastres que tenía a sus pies y este comenzó a tener los ojos aguados y apretó sus labios para aguantar las ganas de llorar al frente de su madrina._

 _\- Teddy? Que estás haciendo? - decía ella haciéndose la desentendida quería que su ahijado le dijera lo que estaba haciendo por su propia voluntad._

 _\- Lo siento madlina – decía Teddy dejando el tazón e intentando limpiarse sin mucho éxito el desastre que había en su ropa - yo quelia panqueque_

 _\- Teddy? Porque no fuiste a levantarme yo te hubiera hecho los panqueques? - dijo mirándolo con cierta decepción sabía que a ella no le gustaba que el hiciera revolú en la cocina y mucho menos con la comida._

 _\- Lo siento eba hacer una solpwesa - dijo mirándolo triste y secándose los ojos llorosos que tenía entonces Harry lo cogió con un brazo y con el otro el tazón y lo puso en la mesa de la cocina y se dispuso a llevar a asearse a Teddy que estaba hecho un desastre._

 _Después de un rico baño matutino esta bajaba con Teddy de lo más contento y le decía - Ya sabes mi amor si quieres algo de desayunar tienes que pedirme ayuda tu solito todavía no puedes_

 _\- Pelo Madlina!? - quería protestar como iba a hacer una sorpresa si le pedía ayuda para hacerla no tenía sentido para el_

 _\- Ya dije Teddy aun eres muy pequeño - dijo mirando seriamente esta vez a Teddy y él sabía que si volvía hacer una cosa como esa estaría en problemas con su madrina_

 _Harriet le hizo unos deliciosos panqueques para ambos esa mañana cuando por la chimenea entro una llamada en la red flu y esta se asoma a ver de quien se trataba cuando vio que era del ministro de magia salio a atenderla._

 _\- Buenas Residencia de Potter en que puedo ayudarle?_

 _\- Auror Potter?! - dijo Bron que ahora salía por la flu de la chimenea de Harry_

 _\- Auror Bron…? A que debo su llamada…?_

 _\- Tenemos la información que pidió acerca del muggle con nombre de Draco Ashton Bisauri_

 _\- Ya! Tan rápido!? - vaya lo que podía hacer un nombre y una gota de sangre era increíble aun ella se asombraba adoraba el mundo de la magia._

* * *

 _\- Si aunque es un poco extraño el asunto Srta Potter_

 _\- Porque dice eso Bron…? - dijo mirándolo ahora con cierta curiosidad_

 _\- Venga a verlo por sus propios ojos Auror Potter_

 _En ese momento la llamada se calló dejando a una pensativa Harriet en la sala de su casa rentada, cuando había terminado de comer y había vestido a Teddy esta se dispuso a ir a la oficina del auror Bron y Parker los encargados de ayudarla en este asunto para cuando llego ambos aurores estaban alrededor de una mesa circular que ambos transfiguraron para el caso posiblemente. Los dos hablando entre ellos intentando resolver algo que parecía que no les dejaba progresar._

 _\- Buen día señores porque la llamada tan temprano y que es lo que encontraron tan inhóspito?! – dijo caminando hacia la mesa mientras que Teddy se quedó en un lugar en el escritorio de Bron jugando con sus figurillas de acción._

 _\- Auror Potter mire esto?! - dijo Bron entregándole un archivo de papeles fechas de nacimientos, registro civiles entre otros papeles legales_

 _Harriet los observaba sin comprender mucho de momento vio como en la hoja de nacimiento decía el nombre de él joven pero lo que le puso la piel de gallina fue el apellido Malfoy se asomaba en el nombre de la madre biológica. "Que es esto como que madre biológica, porque el nombre de Narcissa estaba allí" eso la descoloco y miro a ambos aurores que se encontraban en las mismas._

 _\- Esto simplemente no puede ser..? - dijo Parker en completa negación - ese joven muggle o squib no puede ser hijo biológico de la señora Malfoy cualquier squib que entrara a este país es inmediatamente rastreado!?_

 _\- Sin mencionar que el joven es unos meses mayor que el Draco Malfoy mago de Inglaterra_

 _Harriet miraba los papeles "Esto no podía ser, como, Narcisa no parecía mujer de tener un hijo ilegitimo a menos que" entonces los ojos de Harry se ensancharon enormemente y de la chimenea que estaba en la oficina intenta hacer una llamada._

 _\- Llamada a las oficinas de derechos mágicos y criaturas mágicas de Londres mágico!? - decía mientras intentaba comunicarse con su amiga ella podría quitarle esa horrible sensación que tenía en el pecho_

 _\- Auror Potter que hace!? - dijo mirando Parker a Harry algo confundido y Bron solo la miraba seriamente mientras intentaba volver a los papeles._

 _\- Mi amiga es la bruja más brillante de mi generación en Inglaterra solo ella podría contestar esto o intentar descifrar algo que parece surreal… - decía no mirando nada de momento la red flu fue contestada_

 _\- Buenas Tardes Oficinas de Derechos mágicos y criaturas mágicas en que puedo ayudarle?_

 _\- Tisha? Soy yo Harriet? - dijo feliz de que una cara familiar contestara_

 _\- Harry? Hola que pasa en que puedo ayudarla_

 _\- Podrías pasar mi llamada a la chimenea de Hermione Granger es urgente?! - decía algo nerviosa a Tisha una de las secretarias de la facultad de Hermione._

 _\- Claro denme un momento – decía desapareciendo de la red flu y en unos momentos apareció el rostro de Hermione algo intrigada había hablado con Harry ayer que pasaba para que la llamara a su chimenea a esas horas del día._

 _\- Harry? Que pasa?!_

 _\- Hermione es posible ocultar un embarazo en el mundo mágico? - decía ella con las cejas entrecerradas_

 _\- Ocultar un embarazo…? Dices ocultar el vínculo con el padre? Oh…_

 _\- No Hermione ocultarlo por completo barriga y todo! - dijo mirando a Hermione y esta entrecerró los ojos pensando en alguna manera_

 _\- Pues… no Harry? No conozco ninguna manera de hacer tal cosa además se trata de un ser vivo Harry dudo mucho que ninguna magia pueda ocultar la vida en un ser vivo?!_

 _Harriet entonces bajo su cabeza y Hermione conocía muy bien a su amiga algo le mantenía inquieta pero no sabía que cosa era._

 _\- Que te pasa Harry? Porque me preguntas eso…?_

 _\- Es que este papel no concuerda con el estado del muggle que encontré Hermione_

 _\- Como que no concuerda a que te refieres?!_

 _\- A que el joven Draco Bisauri aparentemente es hijo ilegitimo de Narcisa Malfoy, Hermione_

* * *

 _\- Que?! Narcisa pero estas segura Harriet_

 _\- Si!? Y el papel es auténtico los compañeros que tengo acá en América confirmaron su valides incluso tienen las memorias del día Hermione_

 _\- Eso no me lo esperaba Harry quieres que averigüe si algo así pudiera ocurrir?!_

 _\- Si Narcisa tuvo un hijo ilegitimo dudo mucho que Lucius lo dejara vivo de él saberlo Hermy_

 _\- Bueno relájate yo averiguare acerca del asunto Harriet no te preocupes_

 _\- Si por favor hazlo Hermione te lo agradecería un montón_

 _En esos momentos la llamada de la red flu se desconectó y Harriet volvió a la mesa con sus compañeros._

 _\- Y que te dijo?! Algo acerca de esto?!_

 _\- No… pero mi amiga prometió ayudarnos quizás tenga información pronto, por lo tanto dejemos esto así yo me llevare este documentos por si puedo buscar otra manera de resolver esto._

 _\- Bien que pase una buena mañana Srta. Potter_

 _\- Gracias chicos_

 _Harriet se despidió y cogió a Teddy y se fueron por la chimenea a su casa hoy quería ir a hablar nuevamente con Draco pero no tenía ni idea si era buena idea o no mientras que esta miro a su ahijado Teddy que de momento le sonrió feliz y ella le respondió a su pequeño tesoro._

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

Harriet corría por las escaleras hasta ir al departamento de Draco el 48 D. para ser exactos cuando llego a la sección D. del edificio abrió la puerta y comenzó a buscar entre los números entonces cuando vio el núm. 48 al final abrió sus ojos verdes y se adentró a tocar la puerta pero está en ese instante se abrió dando paso a un Draco que al igual que ella se había quedado asombrado por verla en esos momentos en aquel lugar.

\- Harriet!? - dijo asombrado de verla allí era como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento

\- Draco…!? - dijo está mirándolo algo esperanzada y entonces rápidamente pasa a decir – No tengo tiempo, Draco Teddy el… - intentaba decir pero su voz se volvía más débil en cuanto seguía hablando pero entonces la voz fuerte de este Draco resonó como lo hacía Malfoy cuando tenía que decir algo y quería que todos le pusieran atención.

\- Tranquilízate Ted está aquí conmigo – dijo eso para que Harriet se tranquilizará

En esos momentos esas palabras fueron las palabras más tranquilizadoras que jamás había escuchado nunca sus ojos se aguaron un poco pero le sonrió aliviada y feliz su pequeño había estado a salvó este tiempo y de momento una tristeza la invadió de repente y de sus ojos comenzaba a caer lagrimas que parecía que eran independientes de sus ojos caían solas.

\- Harriet…? Potter…? - decía pero ella solo se sonreía y reía bajo pero sin dejar de llorar entonces Draco la coge por el hombro y la pasa adentro del departamento

\- Esta en mi cuarto dormido… es la habitación a la izquierda – decía señalando el camino y Harry solo se fue en la dirección dicha mientras que Draco se quedó mirándola en la puerta y caminaba algo distante de ella.

Harriet entonces abre la puerta lentamente y ve a Teddy aun dormido entonces el alivio aumento y toca su pecho _"Mi pequeño está bien, gracias Remus, Nymphadora por cuidarlo aun cuando no están aquí"_ entonces entra y acaricia la cabecita de este y le da un beso antes de salir de esa habitación que por lo poco que ha visto se da cuenta que es una habitación acogedora y con estilo.

Harriet sale de la habitación y se encuentra con un Draco serio con las manos cruzadas esperando respuestas al frente de su habitación esta solo suspira y le dice – Podemos ir a la sala hablar por favor…

\- Claro - dijo sin más entonces caminando hacia la sala

\- Fue mi culpa

\- Creo que…

\- No sí, si fue mi culpa… él quería venir temprano para acá… yo simplemente no quería… - decía como si estuviera confesando alguna cosa que no era capaz de decir.

\- Teddy pero porque no querías venir – dijo Draco no entendiendo que razón aunque _"Ayer la botaste de tu casa Draco de verdad crees que tendría motivos o ganas de venir y menos con un menor que aún no entiende cuando alguien puede rechazarlo o no"_ dijo recriminándose en su mente.

\- No… ayer me comporté como un patán… yo…

* * *

\- No no es así, yo fui una irresponsable asumí que estabas enterrado de todo porque en realidad no quería explicar todo lo que estoy haciendo aquí porque… - dijo mirando a Draco y bajando la mirada

\- Que es eso que me tienes que explicar?

\- La razón por la cual estoy aquí es por…

Draco la miraba ansioso y pensativo mientras que Harriet sacaba o se ideaba las palabras que tenía que decir en esos momentos.

\- Es por una deuda de vida Draco

\- Deuda… de vida…? Que es…

\- La familia tuya el ultimo Malfoy o perteneciente de la familia Malfoy – dijo algo triste y Draco se dio de cuenta de algo esa familia le ponía bastante triste a la chica.

\- Oye… si no puedes decirlo entonces…

\- NOO! - dijo exaltándose un poco y bajando la voz no quería despertar a Teddy

Harriet suspira entonces empieza a hablar – Como te distes cuenta hago magia, magia de verdad no de la que vez en la televisión

\- Pero..? Como…?

\- Por nacimiento es una historia complicada que no puedo contarte aquí pero si te tengo que contar algo

Draco solo la miro estaba pendiente de lo que ella decía.

\- Que es una deuda de vida, esa de la que hablas – dijo sentándose en un sillón de la sala, entonces Harriet se siente en el otro sillón dispuesta a contar.

\- Es como se dice una deuda mágica que pasa de familiar a familiar hasta que se page..?!

\- Entonces tu…?!

\- Si yo tengo una deuda de esas con tu familia, Narcisa era la portadora de dicha deuda morir…

\- Esta deuda es mía ahora pero tiene que haber alguna manera de deshacerse de eso digo yo no necesito nada –entonces la mano de Harriet sapa la boca de Draco y este se queda pensando y se quita la mano de Harriet.

\- Que pasa..?!

\- No completes esa frase o yo estaré en problemas

\- Problemas?! - decía Draco bastante perdido con todo esto

\- Es que yo solo puedo ser *libre* por así decirlo cuando cumpla con la deuda y esta sea salda

\- Pero?! Dice deuda de vida tengo que estar en peligro para qué?! Me salves?! - dijo medio riéndose pero cuando miro a Harry y esta no se reía entonces la miro asombrado

\- Hablas enserio!? No me pondré en peligro para que!? - dijo pero Harriet rápidamente le corto lo que sea que estaba diciendo.

\- No necesitas hacer eso sí puedo ayudarte en lo que sea creo que podría ser salda

\- Pues no se… solo por eso ha venido de tan lejos?! - dijo medio desilusionado había pensado que quizás solo quería encontrarlo porque si no por alguna deuda extraña que esta tenía con su difunta familia de Inglaterra que ahora pasaba a ser suya ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado tal cosa.

\- Pues… si es la razón principal – decía entonces mira a una personita que se asomaba por el pasillo frotándose los ojos soñolientos.

Entonces Teddy ve a su madrina y se le agua los ojos

\- Hawwy! - dice corriendo hacia el mientras que Harriet lo coge en los hombros y lo abraza y lo besa.

\- Peldon! Soy un nene malo! - dijo apretándose contra Harry esta solo lo abrazo y lo trato de tranquilizar

* * *

\- No, no Teddy yo lo siento por haberte dicho que no íbamos a ir… perdóname?!

Teddy solo la beso en la mejilla y la siguió abrazando en esos momentos Draco miro la escena y en ese momento sintió tristeza desde hace cuánto había querido tener algo así un lugar al cual llamar hogar bien si tenía un techo un lugar pero este él no lo sentía como un hogar no estaba ese calor esa protección que te brinda uno desde que su padre adoptivo había fallecido ya no sentía ningún lugar de esa manera.

Cuando Draco vio a ese pequeñito frotándose en ella quería sentir eso con el pequeño o con alguna persona. El aun no entendía muy bien eso que le trato de explicar la joven Potter pero al parecer tenía que ser importante si había cruzado el mar y si había tapado su boca con desespero y se veía algo asustada cuando este estaba diciendo aquella frase.

\- Bueno creo que podrían quedarse a cenar – dijo algo animando el ambiente o quizás sea su depresiva alma que se sentía así en esos momentos entonces el pequeño Teddy salto alegre del regazo de Harriet.

\- Si, si, si pol favow!? Madlina! - decía feliz por la idea entonces Harriet mira a Draco como cuando alguien la había metido en un problema, Draco solo le sonríe desde la cocina buscando las cosas para hacer la comida.

\- Bueno…?! - decía Harry media indecisa

\- Pol favow, pol fa! - decía el saltando emocionado entonces Harriet se dejó vencer por la tierna mirada de Teddy y asintió.

\- Muy bien cenaremos con Draco

\- Siiiiii! - decía animado yendo a la cocina y mirando feliz a Draco y este le devuelve la mirada mientras este volvía a Harry y esta sonriente comienza a hablar con Teddy.

Draco cortando unas cosas mientras ponía otra en la cacerola de agua miraba de entre ojo a Harriet y a Teddy que habían llegado a su vida el esperaba de verdad que ellos se quedaran más tiempo en esta y no se fueran en cuanto esa dichosa deuda de vida se terminara algo de ellos le llamaba no sabía que era pero era cálido y no quería perderlo no todavía.

.

.

.

 _ **Espero que les guste el capitulo al parecer tenemos un misterio del nacimiento de nuestro querido Draco muggle.**_

 _ **Nuestro Teddy le esta cogiendo mas cariño a Draco eso lo veremos mas detallado en el siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **Podra entonces Hermione la bruja mas lista de su generación ayudar con este enigma…?**_

 _ **xD Verlo en el siguiente capitulo jijijijiji**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **Percy**_


	6. Cap - 06 Secreto en Sangre

_Hola espero no a ver los hecho esperar mucho aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de está íncreible historia de Drarry._

 _El Draco muggle de mí historia quiero que tenga emociones diferentes conforme valla avanzando la historia y esté involucrado más con ella no quiero dejarlo ver bastante traumatízado por la mágia en sí._

 _El pequeño Teddy tendra dialectos algo diferentes es un niño de 3 años para mí es un bebé y conozco niños de esa edad que no suelen hablar correctamente se les entiende pero no lo pronuncían bien. Espero que no haya problemas con ello._

 _Pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo que lo disfruten... NO soy propietaría de Harry Potter esa es J.K Rowling ;) 3_

* * *

 **.**

 **Cap – 06**

 **Secreto en Sangre**

 **.**

" _Esos últimos días Harriet así es como me ha pedido que la llamara ya que cuando la llamé por su apellido está empezó a ser más evasiva y un tanto fría, despues se disculpó conmigo diciendome que sí podia llamarla por su nombre y no por el apellido, yo solo asentí no quería que se sintiera mal despues de todo los pequeños mal ententidos que muy consecutivamente teniamos desde como dice ella me encontró"_ dijo Draco en su mente mientras esté estaba saliendo ese día de su 3ra clase esa día sus amigos habían estado algo ocupados cosa que le vendría de maravilla no tenía que dar explicaciones por ahora. Pero hoy tenía que ir con una compañera de clase a estudiar y habían quedado de ir a su casa.

Harriet había dicho que ella estaba buscando evidencias más solidas acerca de su orígen no podía solo decir algo como _"No solo podemos decirlo de palabra, pues en mí mundo cualquier persona puede hacerse pasar por tí sin que nisiquiera sepás que lo hace"_ recordaba esas palabras mientras que su compañera Magrony estaba recogiendo los ultimos libros que necesitaban para el trabajo que tenían esa semana. Entonces la chica lo miró bastante distraído que estaba.

— Draco...?! – decía haciendole señas con las manos pero nada así que intento algo más practico — DRACO ! – dijo esta vez sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos y luego la mira.

— Que...?! que... paso algo ?! – dijo mirándola y luego a su alrededor entonces la mira sin entender que habia pasado está solo suspira.

— Tonto!? Te he estado llamando desde hace rato y nada que contestas – dijo mirandolo sin entender ella tampoco cogiendo su mochila.

— Perdón lo siento es que... estoy pensando en las ultimas cosas que me han pasado siento que solo es un pequeño retroactivo de lo que se avecina – decía mirando sus manos despues de recoger el también sus cosas.

— Valla... tus palabras son realmente sácadas de un díalogo o película dramatica

— Oye!? – dijo mirando entonces mirandolá entre serío y apenado si sabia que no estaba del todo centrado en las cosas que estaba haciendo pero eso era el colmo.

— A ver ya... cuando íremos a tú departamento ? – decía mirandoló incredula.

— Pues creo que en estos momentos podrías ?!

— Pues... sí creo que si – decía mirando a Draco y luego caminando a la puerta, Draco entonces sonrío y se marcho con ella.

Ese medio día estuvo terminando con sus proyectos antes de que Harriet llegara, no es que tuviera verguenza era que esto era más diferente de lo que había pensado jamás.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Draco miraba a el pequeño Teddy que estaba trasando lineas de colores alrededor de unas laminas de coloreal entonces algo se le vinó a la cabeza y se volteó a ver a Harriet que venía con unos papeles en mano. Draco entonces la miró – Oye Harriet podría quedarme... Digo en estos días así de mucho trabajo tuyo... Bueno sí yo podía quedarme con él.**_

 _ **Draco estaba intentando decirlo de manera segura pero fracaso estrepitosamente, Harriet solo se había quedado callada escuchando y analizando, él quería interactuar más con el niño era normal... verdad.**_

— _**No lo sé, Draco mi ahijado no es muy facil de lidiar y bueno hay cosas que simplemente no sabes... Y no sé si sea bien que las sepas – decía mirandolo apenada**_

— _**Porque?! Es mi primo no ? – dijo como sí hubiera dicho lo más obvío del universo.**_

— _**Sí, pero...**_

— _**Por favor ?! – decía mirando a su primo y luego a Harriet.**_

— _**Bueno...? Me lo pensaré sí me ayudas con algo Mal... Draco – dijo asombrándose había pasado mucho desde que lo había inconsientemente llamado Malfoy no siendo él está persona.**_

— _**Aam... Harriet?! – dijo Draco tratando de que está vez, ella sediera y le dijera quién era el muchacho de extraño nombre**_

— _**Ooh... Lo siento es que...**_

— _**No te estoy reclamando de hecho no me incomoda tanto como antes – decía dandole una pequeña sonrisa con lo que el pequeño nerviosismo que estaba creciendo en ella estaba desapareciendo**_

— _**Claro – dijo sonriendole de momento escucho a Teddy estornudando y el cabello marrón claro se volvía un negro azabache como él de ella, eso alertó a Harry y entonces se llevó a Draco afuera suficientes exposiciones a Draco del mundo mágico esté se extraño.**_

— _**Harriet porque me sacas de mí propío apartamento? – decía mirandola e intentando volver a la puerta pero entonces escuchó decir**_

— _**Eres como él... – dijo mirandolo algo nerviosa**_

— _**Disculpa qué?**_

 _ **Harriet saco una foto de Draco con el uniforme del equipo Quidditch y sus compañeros del equipo todos sonriendo prepotentes, entonces Draco se asombró bastante sí no fuera porque el había asístido a escuelas publicas y nunca se había dado lujos con su familia diría que ese muchacho del estraño atuendo era él si sus padres hubieran estado allí de seguro que se morirían de la impresión él todavía estaba inmutado agarró la foto hace rató y la seguía observando y luego miró a Harriet está a su vez se sonrojo.**_

— _**El es Mal... foy – dijo sabiendo la respuesta**_

— _**Sí Draco y también tenían el mismo nombre – dijo con la mano en la nuca sin saber que hacer con exactitud**_

 _ **Draco volvío a ver la foto algo exaltado pero algo le hizo devolversela — Dijistes tenía... acaso él...**_

— _**Sí, el murío hace unos años atrás... – dijo guardando la foto y con las espresiones que tenía justo en ese instante se sabía que no quería hablar del asunto.**_

— _**Claro... – entonces Draco volvío al apartamento para encontrarse con su departamento pintado completo de azul celeste brillante eso espantó a Draco — Aaaah! Que! Que!? – decía mirando a un Teddy saltando felizmente en medio de la sala había tenido un ataque mágico.**_

— _**Harry ?! – decía aun espantado**_

— _**Que?! Teddy! – Decía asombrada mirando entonces al perplejo de Draco — Perdonalo Draco no te preocupes esto se solucionara — dijo Harriet sacando su varita y con un movimiento de varita deciso la mágia espóntanea de Teddy esté se puso triste y camino hacía Draco**_

— _**Dwaco no te gusto, Vewdad? — dijo todo triste haciendo que de momento Draco se sintiera algo culpable**_

— _**Teddy no puedes pintar el apartamento de Draco de esa manera?! No está bien – dijo regañandolo con suavidad sabía que el niño no controlaba eso**_

— _**Lo siento – decía bajando la cabeza algo triste no quería enfadar a su nuevo primo ni a su madrina en verdad creyó que le iba a gustar además el a veces no podía controlar lo que su magia hacía.**_

— _**No te preocupes pequeño – dijo Draco algo asustado todavía poniendo su mano algo temblorosa en la cabeza de Teddy y este sonriendo nuevamente se volvió con sus lápices de colores a terminar el dibujo que estaba coloreando entonces Harry miro disimuladamente a Draco.**_

— _**Aun quieres quedarte con él en estos días para que siga la investigación más afondo – dijo Harry mientras miraba que era lo que Draco iba a decir a continuación**_

— _**Claro quiero ayudarlos a ambos con esto sabes… - dijo Draco recordando los sentimientos que dicha foto le había causado hace poco.**_

— _**Bien pero que no se te olvide no invitar a nadie a tu casa, no quiero tener problemas si alguien más aparte de ti ve a mi ahijado hacer... – dijo mientras miraba a Teddy y luego a Draco.**_

— _**Claro no te preocupes – decía riéndose y Harriet miraba algo preocupada esa tarde.**_

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

Draco en esos momentos estaba con su compañera de universidad en la mesa de la cocina con muchas páginas, libros, documentos y sus computadoras portátiles siendo utilizadas cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó varias veces consecutivas la persona tenían algo de prisa. En esos momentos cuando el apenas abre la puerta un enorme bulto de color negro azota en su pecho seguido por una chica con instrucciones y un niño felizmente de la mano de la chica.

— Draco lo siento mucho por llegar sin avisarte me dijiste que hoy salías temprano de tu universidad así que paso a dejarte por una hora a Teddy, no te preocupes el ya comió solo cuídalo mientras investigo una nueva información que mis compañeros encontraron! – dicho esto Harriet no dejo que este hablara por más que lo intentara.

— Gracias! Muchas gracias Draco! – dijo entonces ya desapareciendo del pasillo eso impacto a Draco bastante no había conocido mujer más rápida que esa y estaba seguro que no era magia el talento de esta chica de cabello negro y ojos verde brillante

— Pero… per… - solo dijo eso entonces miro a su pequeño primito que lo miraba emocionado porque iba a estar con su nuevo primo mayor a solas, pero después su felicidad se vería opacada, pues su primo no estaba solo tenía una chica en su departamento, en su cocina, en su mesa y al parecer jusgando desde el punto de Teddy estaba escribiendo en la cosa extraña que al parecer hacía una especie de ruidito gracioso cada vez que la tocaba.

— Aaargg... Está madrina tuya ni siquiera me dejo decirle que tenía compañia está tarde... — dijo rascandosé la parte de atrás de la nuca.

— Dwaco yo me poltawe bien — dijo mirandolo de forma esperanzada no quería estar en las oficinas donde Harry trabajaba muchas veces se tenía que quedar callado y no entendía la mayoría de las cosas que hablan los adultos y sí el tío llamaba a Harry esta se lo llevaría con ella

Suspiró pero luego le dedico una sonrisa a Teddy haciendo que esté le sonriera — Yo lo sé campeón no te preocupes – dijo caminando con el pequeño hacía donde estaba la mesa de la cocina.

— Dwaco – dijo señalando

— Sí es mi mesa nueva la compre para poder tener espacío y hacer mis tareas – dijo sabiendo que muchos de esos términos todavía su mentecita no entendía del todo

Teddy se cohíbe y se esconde detrás al ver que la muchacha desconocida lo mira.

— Valla Draco... No sabía que tuvieras hijos? – dijo mirando con una pequeña sonrisa al niño tímido que su compañero de trabajo tenía

— Qué?! no,no,no,no !? — dijo moviendo los brazos en negación mientras se sentaba y Teddy hacía lo mismo en el otro lado de la mesa.

— Él... el es mi primo, Teddy – dijo mirando a Teddy y esté nuevamente salio detrás del papel de donde se había escondido cuando se sentó en la mesa con ellos de verdad sentía cierta curiosidad por las máquinas que estaban usando, asi que se armó de valor y preguntó — Amm... Dwaco — lo llamó y luego señalo la computadora en la cual estaba escribiendo entonces Draco se asombró un poco al parecer el niño no sabía lo que era acaso, ellos no tienen tecnología o cosas electrícas donde vivía el pequeño.

— Al parecer tu primo no sabe lo que es una computadora — dijo con media sonrisa eso sería divertido como él le explicaría a el niño.

— Esto es una computadora, Teddy

— Compu... compupudowa? — decía intentando imitar la difícil palabra que su primo acababa de mencionar sin buenos resultados la chica que estaba en la mesa le sonrío quizas por haberlo intentado.

— Eso fue un buen intento niño — decía la chica aun sonriente y luego miró a Draco

— Sí Teddy lo hicistes bien – dijo aprovándolo y luego el pequeño siguío haciendo trazos en el papel que tenía.

— Dwaco tengo ambre ?! – dijo llamando a su primo de la conversación que tenía con su amiga.

— Pero Harry dijo que ya habías comido en la casa Teddy

— No tengo ambre ahowa ?! – dijo intentando un berinche

Draco lo miró seríamente — No esperaremos hasta más tarde

— Nooo! — dijo empezando a dar pataletas y de momento el tono de su cabello estaba poniendose de color rojo brillante eso hizo que a Draco se le fuera el color de su rostro en un momento había cogido una de las gorras que tenía en la mesa de él y se la puso en la cabeza a Teddy.

— Que tal sí mejor no vas a ver esa serie de animación que tanto te gusta — decía animando al niño a que fuera a distraerse con algo ya que eso de las manifestaciones mágicas o ataques o como sea que ellos lo llamaran estaba pasando y con su compañera en la misma habitación.

— Aaah... Draco quizás deberías darle alguna...

— No!? ella dijo que esté pequeño ya había comido — dijo con Teddy parado dirigiendolo a la su cuarto donde estaba el telévisor — Vengo ahora – decía algo nervioso perdiendose con Teddy eso a Margrony le parecío de lo más extraño.

— Sí, si, si Lo mini detetiwes — decía emocionado Teddy le gustaba mucho esas animaciónes la madrina Harry tenía que comprarle un televisor de esos para verlos cuando volvieran a Inglaterra.

— Bueno sí prometes portarte bien te prometo dejarte ver todos los que quieras, que te parece – decía tratando de hacer que el niño cooperara con él.

— Sí Dwaco yo quelo más — decía recostandose en la cama y viendo como su primo querido le ponia los muñecos en todo esto esta su apariencia tenia el pelo azul brillante eso era lo que más le asustaba que podría meterse en un serio problema

— Bien pues te acuestas aquí – decía ayudando al niño a treparse a su cama y a acostarlo y este feliz se deja ir.

Draco le prende el televisor y se devuelve a la cocina donde había una Magrony algo preocupada.

— Esta todo bien Draco…? – decía ella mirando hacia el pasillo por donde se había ido con el niño. — te vi con el niño está bien el pequeño? – dijo mirándolo interrogativamente.

— Claro que está bien es que se pone así de imperativo cuando quiere algo y su madrina – dijo y Magrony lo miraba con una ceja levantada sospechando de su falsa escusa. — Bueno mi prima que es la que le da sus caprichitos.

— Mmm… y lo dejaste bien… digo es algo pequeño seguro que podemos hacer este trabajo en…

— No! Necesitamos terminar esto?! – dijo pasándose la mano por el rostro estaba cansado y los demás trabajos se le iban a juntar si no terminaba este condenado proyecto antes.

— Bien… entonces dejémonos de payasadas y volvamos al trabajo – dijo sentándose entonces en su silla y volviendo al tecleo mientras que Draco echaba un último vistazo en dirección a su cuarto esperando que al niño se le hubiera desaparecido su extraño pero exuberante cabello azul.

.

Harriet estaba con Bron y Parker en las oficinas una vez más revisando los extraños documentos que habían encontrado el par de aurores americanos. Harriet no entendía este dialecto parecía incluso más antiguo que el propio latín. Y no era latín ya que llamaron a lingüistas expertos en el idioma y ninguno supo cómo traducirlo.

— No entiendo nada! – dijo desesperándose un poco y revolviendo su cabello ya había llamado a Hermione pero esta había terminado en una búsqueda sin fin al igual que ella, que era lo que se le estaba escapando porque estos documentos tenían el mismo sello que el documento de la supuesta adopción de Draco Bisauri.

— Quizás podríamos usar entonces los métodos antiguos no nos queda otra alternativa Srta. Potter – dijo Bron frunciendo el ceño no había mucho que hacer ya.

— Bien – dijo pasándose la mano por sus ojos estaba cansada y quería llegar a algún lugar ya de una vez por todas.

— Por dónde empezamos? – dijo Parker estaba emocionado de verdad ella extrañaba esa energía

— Quizás… - pero de momento el fuego de la chimenea estaba brillando y veía que era una llamada de Hermione.

— Es Hermione – dijo mirando la chimenea y caminando hacia ella para contestarla

— Hermione…? que pasa – dijo Harriet mirándola algo soñolienta

— Harry creo que encontré algo bastante interesante – dijo mirando a Harry algo emocionada

— Que pasa?!

* * *

— Creo que se trata de un hechizo de sangre – dijo mirando a Harry

Parker estaba escuchando y se emocionó un poco al ver que una de sus teorías era puesta en marcha – Ven, les dije que era una de las teorías, se los dije

— Pero… entonces es un rumbo sin Fin! – dijo ella alterándose un poco

— Harry de que estas hablando? – dijo Hermione no entendiendo por que ese cambio tan abrupto ni siquiera sus compañeros entendían mirándola algo perdidos.

— Chicos Narcisa era la última Malfoy, no tengo nadie que sea de su linaje mágico como voy hacer para… para… - decía ella poniéndose algo triste pero desde la chimenea.

— Pero Harriet tú tienes una deuda de vida, lo que significa – dijo mirándola algo divertida

— Eres una de las pocas o tal vez la única que puede descodificar estas páginas Srta. Potter – dijo mirándolo interesado.

Harriet entonces se asombró y se fue a la mesa y cogió uno de los papeles algo igual al papel de adopción que tenían del mundo muggle escrito en un idioma inteligible, Harry entonces con su varita logra pincharse el dedo para que de este salga sangre y caiga en el papel. De momento el idioma del papel se vuelve visible y que se puede leer. Pero la información que aparecía en ella había dejado a Harriet Potter fría y su color se había ido, ambos aurores se veían algo preocupados que era ese documento exactamente.

— Srta. Potter…? – dijo mirando Parker

— Ellos… - dijo mirando asombrada de lo que estaba leyendo

El documento era específicamente un papel de inscripción de nacimiento de un infante al parecer era un documento mágico y no de aquí si no al parecer era de Francia ya que el papel estaba en ese idioma.

— Parker, tu sabes diferentes idiomas verdad…?! – dijo Harry mirando al joven este acierta con la cabeza y contesta

— Si se cinco idiomas para ser exactos

— Sabes el idioma francés?! – dijo ella algo emocionada no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos pero era un torrente de emociones

— Si…?

— Podrías leer este párrafo que esta aquí – dijo señalando uno en específico que estaba revelándose poco a poco.

— Claro – dijo mirando a Harry y entonces leyéndolo y la miro algo asustado

— Srta. Harriet esto… esto es un certificado de felicitaciones por dar a luz a…

Pero cuando el documento se revelo por completo Harry vio lo que estaba sospechando pero no quería que pudiera pasar. Harry veía los nombres que se revelaban.

— Narcisa Malfoy y Lucius Malfoy – dijo Harry mirando los nombres que conocía perfectamente pero como era posible en Inglaterra en el Londres mágico ni siquiera el mismo ministerio tenía información de tal acontecimiento.

— Hermione! – dijo corriendo hacia la chimenea su amiga no había desconectado la llamada por red flu

— Escuche Harry, pero no me lo puedo creer?! – dijo también asombrada por lo que ese documento había revelado. — Eran gemelos… pero Draco es muggle?! Como es posible… que esto…

— No lo sé Hermy, no lo sé – dijo sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando aquí pero eso si era seguro la información que necesitaba la encontraría quizás en Francia.

.

Magrony y Draco habían terminado ya el proyecto y solo querían descansar de momento el pequeño Teddy se había levantado y mirando en dirección a donde estaba su primo dijo

— Dwaco… tengo ambre – decía mirando a su primo y a la chica algo cohibido por ella.

— Teddy! - dijo mirándolo algo asustado al parecer su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad eso le alivio un poco entonces lo miro y le sonrió — Ven amigo – dijo entonces abriendo sus brazos para que el pequeño se fuera con él.

Teddy entonces camina hacia él y se deja levantar

— Que quieres de comer amigo – dijo mirándolo y sonriéndole

— Yo… - iba a decirle pero mirando a Magrony se cohíbe y solo esconde su carita haciendo que ambos jóvenes se rían.

— Bueno Draco fue un placer – dijo mirando a Draco y luego a Teddy – Adiós pequeño fue un placer – dijo solo riéndose Teddy.

Magrony saliendo del departamento entonces Draco fue a su habitación y este se espantó su cuarto estaba de muchos colores como si hubieran usando latas de pinturas por todo su cuarto.

— Pero que! – dijo mirando a el pequeño y este solo rio por su travesura.

— Yo espero que esto desaparezca como tu cabello jovencito – dijo mirando a Teddy y este rio – Ven vamos a comer algo a la cocina.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aquí les dejo el capítulo espero que les gusten, perdón por la tardanza estuve mal de salud y otros inconvenientes me habían impedido publicar antes mis disculpas.**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **Percy**_


	7. Cap -07 Poco tiempo para Ellos

_Hola a todos espero que estén bien aquí les dejo un Nuevo capítulo de Yo soy Draco_

 _Quiero que me tengan un poquito de paciencia con el posteo, espero que les guste aquí va!_

 _NO soy dueña de Harry Potter ni de sus personajes ni de nada excepto de mis Oc's esos son míos para mí._

* * *

 _._

 **Cap 07 –**

 **Poco Tiempo para Ellos**

.

Draco estaba caminando algo intranquilo ayer había cuidado por primera vez a su primo, primo segundo todavía no estaba claro el parentesco del niño con él. Pero si tenía curiosidad de algo ayer cuando Harriet fue por el niño estaba algo evasiva y apenas lo miraba él creía que quizás había hecho algo mal o quizás se había enojado porque le había dado palomitas a Teddy en la noche cuando se quedaron mirando una película bastante vista en su mundo que a Teddy le encanto por los colores y por el personaje de Maui, si habían visto Moana aunque realmente era divertido no tan asustadizo eso de los cambios de colores del niño con los colores que parecían en la historia.

Pero al ver a Teddy emocionado cuando estaba en brazos de Harriet contándole lo que habían hecho en el día esta se volteó algo seria mirándolo.

\- Estuvo un muggle aquí?! – decía mirándolo algo alterada

\- Tranquila era una compañera y apenas tuvo contacto con el pequeño – decía acariciándolo en la cabeza y este se rio con complicidad

\- Como sea se supone…\

\- Llegaste aquí de repente Potter?... y ya habíamos empezado el proyecto, no la iba a sacar de mi casa porque te hayas aparecido de la nada?! – decía mirándola con reproche cruzando sus brazos en el pecho o sea él tenía que dejar de hacer sus cosas porque ella tuviera cosas según ella más "Importantes" que las de él estaba muy equivocada.

Harriet se avergonzó un poco con sus mejillas algo sonrojada si sabía que había ido sin avisar pero el todavía no sabía cómo lidiar para evitar las preguntas de un muggle curioso por las cosas raras.

\- yo lo se… lo siento – dijo ella entonces estaba rascándose los ojos con signos de cansancio entonces Draco dejo de sentirse enojado y se dispuso a recoger los juguetes que Teddy había dejado en la sala.

\- Draco yo puedo…

\- Se nota que esta cansada déjame recoger mi propia casa mujer – decía el medio riéndose y ella solo suspiro derrotada

\- Gracias te prometo que hablare contigo más tarde o quizás mañana? – dijo dicho esto salió de su departamento algo rápida eso le preocupo un poco a Draco pero no dijo nada y solo los vio irse y viendo a Teddy emocionado despidiéndose con la manita agitándola rápidamente.

.

\- Draco?!... Draco… DRACO! – decía su amiga Gaby que estaba mirándola con las cejas fruncidas mirándolo en forma interrogatoria no le gustaba que la gente la ignorara.

\- Aah..? Aach perdón Gaby no quería ignorar lo que me decías es que…

\- Ya se Draco, otra vez la chica de los ojos verdes – decía rodando los ojos y mirándolo divertida

\- No es gracioso sabes – decía mirándola algo serio

\- Pero es que lo pones muy fácil Draquilindo – decía con el tonito de cierta persona Draco solo puso su mano en la cara

\- Aaarg Por favor no me llames así – decía mirándola y ella riéndose de lo lindo

\- Te estaba buscando esta mañana, vino hasta donde mi querido, debe querer hablar contigo enserio si se dispuso a hablar conmigo – decía ella riéndose y mirando divertida a su amiga que ya estaba montando caras

\- No digas eso Gaby…

\- Que es verdad esa niña pomposa solo habla conmigo para saber de ti y si es que no tiene remedio y no ha torturado al pobre de Marcos antes – decía hablando con Draco y esta solo se apenaba por sus amigos.

\- Lo se Gaby, lo se

Draco no sabía cómo era que se había hecho novio de Olivia Hoot si era una chica bastante guapa de hecho creo que lo primero que le llamo la atención de ella fueron sus lindos ojos azules cristalinos, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro ondulado y una lindo cuerpo con una tez bronceada que hacía que la mayoría de las chicas en la universidad sintieran envidia además que pertenecía a una de las sororidades más famosas de la Universidad de Nueva York sumándola su dinamismo la hacían la candidata perfecta para el papel de novia del año.

\- Además no que habías terminado con ella hace 2 meses atrás?! – decía mirando a Draco

* * *

\- Si claro que terminamos y ni me lo recuerdes – rodo los ojos su amiga solo se hecho a reír

\- Si yo también me recuerdo! – decía entre risa

.

 _*Flashback*_

 _\- Pero porque!? – decía ella mirando con ojos llorosos y voz quebrantada_

 _\- Olivia sabes que esto ya no es como…_

 _\- Nooo! Por favor no me dejes Draquilindo! Yo sé que aún me amas que esto es solo pasajero – decía ella medio sonriendo con los ojos en lagrimas_

 _\- No Olivia siempre es lo mismo… - decía el quitando suavemente las manos de la chica de su cuello – yo ya no quiero una relación así?!_

 _\- Pero, pero… ok… relajémonos un poco… quizás necesitemos un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas – decía ella más bien hablando más para ella que para Draco este solo rodo los ojos sabia lo egoísta que podría ser Olivia cuando se trataba de él o de cualquier cosa que ella quisiera eso era una de las cosas con las que ya no podía lidiar._

 _\- Olivia…_

 _\- Esta bien vamos a darnos un tiempo, ok – decía secándose las lágrimas y volviendo a ser la risueña cuando hace unos momentos parecía una magdalena del llanto._

 _Draco solo suspiro y miro como la chica se iba sin decir nada más y sin dejar que el dijera nada más este solo encogió sus hombros un poco si siguió su rumbo para las demás clases._

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

Draco dejo sus pensamientos ya que su amiga había visto todo el teatro del "Rompimiento" desde una mesa no muy lejos de allí y por la voz tan alta que tenía la chica cualquiera que haya estado presente aquel día por aquellos lugares era testigo visual de todo.

\- No he tenido contacto con ella desde ese día sabes? – Decía medio pensativo – Ni siquiera unos mensajes ni por las redes ni por celular…? – dijo mirando a su amiga esta solo le saco la lengua

\- Tal vez se consiguió otro rubio peligroso

\- Eso si me facilitaría las cosas sabes

Marcos entonces estaba sentado debajo de un árbol entonces llamo a sus amigos que caminaban hacia la otra dirección.

\- Oigan chicos por aquí! – decía Marcos mirando divertido

\- Marcos! Justo a la persona que queríamos ver – decía ella sonriendo y Marcos alzo su ceja

\- Porque querían verme chicos?

\- Haz visto a Olivia por los alrededores o no? – decía no ocultando su diversión acosta de su amigo

\- Ella todavía está aquí, creí que se iba para Europa en un intercambio o algo así? – decía Marcos mirando a Gaby y a Draco.

\- Intercambio? – decía el mirando a su amigo recostado en el árbol

\- Si amigo que no lo sabias?!

\- Claro que no lo sabía la chica no le ha hablado desde que "rompieron" – mirando a Draco este solo bufo diciéndoles

\- Rompimos chicos! Ella no me ha hablado para nada que mejor prueba que esa

\- Como cuando dejo de hablarte por una semana y luego era que te tenía una fiesta sorpresa escondida – decía ella mirándolo con incredulidad y era increíble que con el tiempo que Draco llevaba con esa chica no supiera que cuando se trataba de Olivia Hoot todo salía como ella quería.

\- Dudo mucho Gaby, que Olivia le esté preparando algo…? – decía bastante perdido e incrédulo también

\- No… pero de que algo oculta estoy segura

\- Bueno basta de hablar de Olivia – dijo mirándolos con reproche para que ya dejaran el tema, luego miro a Marcos – Haz sabido algo de las fechas para las solicitudes de las becas?

* * *

\- Si empiezan la semana que viene el jueves amigo

\- Vamos Draco te ha seguro que lo pasas sin mas – decía dándole animo Gaby a Draco

\- Eso espero chicos… Eso espero

Esa mañana Draco se quedó tranquilo al saber eso solo tenía que esperar hacia el primer día o los primeros días y entraría la solicitud solo esperaba que los exámenes de esta semana no fueran difíciles y no afecten en su solicitud.

.

Harry por su parte no estaba del todo bien desde que encontró lo que decían aquellos documentos no ha pecado enteramente el ojo en las dos noches que han pasado. No podía seguir así tenía que decidirse en cómo le diría a Draco la verdad pues esta le había puesto en los primeros días el tema y este se negó a creer tal cosa, bueno quizás si le muestro los documentos este le crea o no. Estaba muy indecisa de lo que iba hacer pues no podía quedarse callada eso complicaría todo y ella había ido a América con la sola idea de buscarlo y que le ayudase con esto de la deuda.

\- Bien a ver… - decía mientras se recogía el cabello hoy no tendría que ir con los aurores, pero algo más estresante Hermione vendría para ayudarla legal y moralmente a decidir cómo le informarían esto a Draco además de los dos mejores amigos suyos solo Hermione se decidió ayudarla ya que Ron no parecía muy augusto con tener que lidiar con un muggle que le recordara a el "odioso hurón botador" como le decía.

\- Madlinaaa! – decía Teddy desde su habitación esta solo le respondió que esperara un momento y se volteó a ir a él cuartito de su ahojado en este había encontrado un Teddy con carita triste con un pantalón color café y una camisa de color azul a medio poner media torcida con el rostro del niño y la escena que veía sabía que el niño estaba intentando ponerse su ropita él solito pero a veces Teddy quería hacer las cosas tan rápido el mismo que terminaba con las cosas patas arribas y con expresiones de frustración hacia el mismo.

Harriet solo sonrió un poco haciendo que Teddy le hiciera puchero y se sonrojara por lo pasado – No te preocupes pequeño esto le pasa a cualquiera cariño.

\- Pero yo quiewo se ya glande… - decía mientras Harriet le acomodaba bien su camisa ya acomodada este solo cruza sus manitas frustrado por lo ocurrido – Cuando se le mas glande Madlina? – tenía cierta curiosidad quizás no tardara mucho después de todo.

\- Bueno pequeño solo tienes 3 añitos – decía alzando tres dedos de su mano y Teddy solo miro la mano de su madrina e intento hacer lo mismo con la suya y sonrió mostrándole los deditos a su madrina Harry y esta solo le sonrió en aceptación.

\- Bien si solo tienes 3 ya mismo comenzaras a hablar más fluido y cuando ya tengas 5 sabrás muchas más cosas

Teddy solo se asombró pues no veía la hora para que ya tuviera más edad y poder saber muchas cosas más entonces el pequeño cogió de momento su bulto de juguetes y se lo puso animado.

\- Y podle ir a la escuela veldad – decía el mirando a su madrina bastante sonador él quería ir ya a la escuela y conocer muchos amiguitos y cosas nuevas y gente que le ensenara a él le gustaba escuchar a veces las aventuras de su madrina cuando estaba en esa escuela de magia donde estudio él quería también ir a una escuela y aprender y divertirse como había hecho su madrina querida.

\- Claro que si, pero la escuela que te tocara será una muggle una sin magia por el momento Teddy – decía entonces guiándolo junto con ella para la sala y este feliz de que su madrina jugaría con el hoy. – Por eso hay que ayudarte con las explosiones mágicas y que no se vayan a aparecer en tu horario de escuela cuando vayas a los cinco te parece bien – decía mientras miraba a su ahijado y este exclamaba emocionado.

\- Siiii Madlina! - decía entonces se puso a buscar entre su bulto las cosas que iba a usar para jugar hoy usarían sus coloretes nuevos.

De momento en la chimenea entro una llamada de Red Flu, Harry sabía que era su amiga Hermione así que contesta esta entonces de las llamas sale con una ropa media formal como toda una ejecutiva mientras que Harry le sonríe Teddy no sabía que su tía favorita vendría hoy a su casa.

\- Tiiita Mione! - decía emocionado y feliz saltando de un brinco y corriendo a abrazar la cintura de su linda tía Hermione esta exclamo por el agarre y se divirtió con este pequeño torbellino de alegría.

\- Pequeño Teddy como te extrañe campeón! – decía ella feliz abrazándolo con un enorme abrazo de oso mientras que Harriet acomodaba las cosas en su pequeña mesa en la sala donde estaba con Teddy este se reía de las cosquillas que Hermione le hacía.

\- Haz llegado temprano Hermy? – decía mirándola sonriente de ver a su mejor amiga en vivo y a todo color.

Suspirando parecía algo ajetreada – Si hoy me dejaron el día libre así que decidí venir lo antes posible

Harriet entonces suspiro y miro a su amiga – Todavía no he tenido el valor de decirle a Draco nada

\- El primo Dra...co es mi primo de veldad Mione – decía un muy emocionado Teddy al parecer ya Harry le había dicho al pequeño eso le gustaba mucho de su amiga que siempre era sincera incluso con el pequeño.

\- Enserio que se llama igual que Malfoy? Eso es tan raro? – decía ella sentándose y Teddy a lado de su madrina empezando a colorear y Harry cogiendo uno de los coloretes y empezando también.

\- Raro? Porque no lo has visto en persona Hermy es como un clon un gemelo – decía ella algo asombrada expresando su inquietud para con el muggle con cara de Draco Malfoy.

\- Bueno en el papel decía que lo eran Harriet

Harry solo suspira media derrotada – Como le hare digo no todos los días una extraña aparece en tu vida para decirte que eres el hermano gemelo perdido de una familia que ya no existe y que has heredado una responsabilidad que no pediste tampoco y de la cual están en riesgos otras personas aparte de ti mismo! – intentaba respirar otra vez después de tamaño monologo en segundos su amiga solo la miro algo apenada por lo que estaba pasando.

\- Pues sí pero, él ya te había dicho que te iba a ayudar?

\- Porque no sabe lo que significa esto de la deuda de vida Hermy – decía poniendo el dibujo que estaba haciendo en su cara

* * *

\- Madlina!? Po que te pones el papel en la cara? – Miraba algo perdido su ahijado, Harry rápidamente se lo saco del rostro y algo apenada le dice a su ahijado – Ahí Teddy no fue nada solo… quería ver más de cerca mi dibujo

\- ooh… ok – dijo feliz volviendo al suyo

Hermione también le sonríe a Teddy y vuelve a encarar a Harry.

\- Escucha podemos hablar más con calma con el del asunto – decía mientras sacaba unos documentos de los Malfoys que trajo de Inglaterra - le dijiste que hablaríamos con él.

\- No todavía no lo llamo – dijo mirando su teléfono de casa y volviendo la vista a Hermione otra vez.

\- Y que estas esperando?! – Decía ella mientras le reprochaba a su amiga – Quieres que le llame yo – decía su amiga caminando hacia el teléfono para coger en un segundo su amiga Harry estaba con el teléfono en mano y mirándola con terror.

\- Noo! Yo le llamo – decía entonces empezando a marcar, pero no cogieron el teléfono – Oooh que pena no cogieron el teléfono quizás esté ocupado – decía enganchándolo entonces

Pero entonces Hermione fue algo rápida y cogió el teléfono y le dio para llamar otra vez.

\- Espera Hermione No! - en esos momentos el teléfono empezó a sonar y contestaron.

{ Hola?} – Desde la otra línea – {Harriet?}

\- Hola Sr. Bisauri? – decía Hermione mientras su amiga hacia lo imposible para quitarle el teléfono

{Si? Quien habla?}

\- Soy amiga de Harriet Potter y me preguntaba si usted podría pasar dentro de media hora a la residencia de esta? – decía mientras que Harriet le hacia señas de que parara.

Para esto Hermy Ahora!

No

Harry solo se jalo los pelos en forma frustrada mientras una vez más intentaba quitarle el teléfono a Hermy sin ningún éxito.

{Bueno creo que sí? Hoy no tengo clases hasta las 4?}

\- Perfecto entonces lo que discutiremos entre ella y yo no sé tardara tanto créame – decía ella mirando victoriosa a Harry mientras esta se veía al punto del colapso.

\- Madlina ven conmigo!? – decía Teddy desde la mesita mirándola algo enojado y triste porque lo había dejado solo dibujando.

\- Ya voy pequeño espera un momento – decía mirándolo algo apenada de haber dejado a su ahijado allí solito después de que le prometió que jugaría un ratito con él.

Teddy solo cruzo los bracitos y la miraba con reproche.

\- Si, si esa misma es la casa con el buzón amarillo y el techo de color verde monte – decía mientras le daba instrucciones de cómo llegar a casa de Harriet

{Bueno estare entonces allí dentro de media hora, gracias aah}

\- Hermione Granger

{Claro Hermione gracias} entonces Hermione escucho cuando colgó la llamada y mirando feliz a su amiga mientras esta parecía que había invitado a un loco asesino a su casa.

\- PORQUE Hermy!

\- Tenemos que decirle y al parecer es demasiado drama para ti Harry

\- Pero… pero… yo le… - rápidamente fue cortada por Hermione

\- Yo te conozco Harriet Potter esto es muy fuerte para que lo lidies sola y de seguro que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que te armes de valor y se lo digas y adivina que – decía mirando a Harry algo seria

\- Que?

\- Se te está acabando el plazo o que crees que ese pase que te consiguió Shakebolt durara para siempre no Harry

\- Enserio pero todavía no va un mes ni siquiera dos

\- Si pero el departamento de aurores ya registro y aviso a los nuestros en Inglaterra del a yazgo que tuvieron hoy no falta mucho para que el departamento de Aurores de Inglaterra Harry, soliciten que regreses o acaso se te olvido ese detalle? – decía mirando a su amiga y numerando los detalles que su despistada amiga estaba evitando.

\- Enserio… aaarrg no puede ser

\- Si puede ser

Ambas volvieron a sentarse mientras que Harry se disculpaba con Teddy por dejarle solito en sus dibujos Hermione estaba pensando en la voz detrás del teléfono, le había impactado un poco en las primeras palabras que había dicho el hombre detrás su voz era tan parecida a la de Malfoy.

\- Y que vamos hacer?! – decía bastante perdida con todo esto

* * *

\- Esperaremos a Draco eso es lo que haremos y le explicaremos todo poco a poco no tenemos tiempo, a menos que quieras que se lo lleven con magia envuelta

\- No, no, no claro que no Hermy él es una buena persona – decía mientras miraba algo apenada

\- Bien entonces vamos a esperar

.

Ambas esperaron un buen rato Harry había terminado de hacer varios dibujos con Teddy y este se había ido a su cuarto a jugar con otros juguetes mientras su madrina hablaba cosas de adultos que él no tenía por qué estar presente este respeto a su madrina y se fue a jugar a su cuarto.

Entonces el timbre de la puerta de su casa sonó eso asusto un poco a Harry porque sabía quién era Hermione se había ido a la cocina a preparar un poco de té o café para el invitado.

-Vo…voy – decía media nerviosa Harry arreglándose un poco después del desastre de horas anteriores entonces ella abre la puerta y estaba Draco allí parado con el pelo medio revuelto pero decente con una camisa blanca con extraños garabatos en ella una chaqueta negra y pantalones azules oscuros estaba algo normal.

Por otro lado Draco estaba algo nervioso debido a que no quería que Harry pensara mal del así que se puso lo mejor entre su guardarropa para ir además estaba una amiga de la chica tampoco quería dar mala impresión.

\- Hola Harry – decía sonriéndole algo nervioso

\- Hola Draco, pasa pasa – decía ella invitándolo a pasar este pasando algo tímido miraba con asombro la casa no era algo muy grande pero cómoda si parecía y bastante.

\- Oooh tú debes ser Draco – decía Hermione tratando de no quedar asombrada por el enorme parecido con Malfoy prácticamente era como verlo a él con ropa muggle.

\- Ehh.. jeje si soy yo – decía el mientras rascaba un poco la parte de atrás de su cabeza eso claramente no lo haría Malfoy ni en un millón de años.

\- Soy Hermione mucho gusto – decía dándole la mano mientras que Draco nervioso le respondía el saludo

\- Mucho gusto Draco Bisauri

\- mmm… Bisauri – decía entonces miro a Harry y esta se sonrojo y rápido dijo

\- Ven Draco hablaremos en la mesa de la cocina tenemos que ensenarte unas cosas – decía pero sin enteramente mirarlo a él eso le extraño de la chica nunca la había visto así tan cohibida y tímida.

\- Claro…?

Hermione entro después de Draco y habían unos documentos en al frente de una de las sillas, esta fue ocupada por la amiga de Harriet seguida de ella y Draco se sentó en la silla a lado de Harry.

\- Y Bien? – decía Draco algo nervioso allí en la silla donde la tal Hermione estaba habían varios documentos quizás habían encontrado todo lo correspondiente a Harry y el y la familia esa de Inglaterra mágica, Hermione es la que comenzó hablar.

\- Sr. Bisauri hemos encontrado documentos que validan… - pero fue interrumpida por Harry

\- Draco…

\- Si?

\- Creemos que eres adoptado…

\- No creemos Harry?! Estamos seguros Sr. Bisauri – decía entonces entregándole los documentos o la mayoría en estos estaban la documentación de su papel de adopción, su papel de registro civil muggle pero había otro registro al parecer en francés pero parecía un registro civil solo que decía mágico según Hermione que se lo estaba traduciendo mientras lo veía y aparecía un nombre más a lado del suyo. – Que es? – decía mirándolas

\- Usted es gemelo Sr. Bisauri es gemelo de uno de los nuestro

Draco se asombró enormemente "gemelo" era gemelo de alguien más pero cuando Harry vino por primera vez había dicho que – Pero Harry me dijo que…

\- Y es cierto usted es el último de la familia…

\- Todos… todos están muertos! – decía el mirándolas bastante dolido siempre había querido una familia enorme ahora se estaba enterando que era adoptado y que tenía una familia pero que todos estaban muertos solo él y el pequeño eran los únicos existentes.

\- Draco tranquilo

\- Estoy tranquilo Harriet solo que muy decepcionado y frustrado – decía mientras ponía de mala gana los documentos que le estaban mostrando

\- Harry me conto que le había hablado de la deuda de vida que ella tiene para con su familia – decía esa última palabra algo baja Draco entonces miro a la amiga de Harry.

\- Algo por encima no especifico mucho y no hablamos más nada después

Hermione entonces miro con reproche a su amiga esta por estar queriendo proteger los sentimientos de los demás iba a meterse en un problema con el Ministerio.

\- Bueno yo le resumiré lo que es Sr. Bisauri – decía ella mirándolo

\- Puede llamarme Draco

\- Draco… una deuda de vida es eso una deuda que adquiere el mago o bruja esas somos nosotras porque una persona haya salvado nuestras vidas de algún modo – decía ella mientras que Draco se veía algo confuso.

\- Pero yo nunca la he…

\- No usted no pero su madre si

* * *

Draco entonces si se veía perdido entonces miro el documento en francés en donde no estaba el nombre de su madre Mercedes Bisauri la única madre que conoció estaba siendo usurpado por una mujer que se llamaba Narcisa Malfoy entonces el volvió a mirarlas y ambas asintieron.

\- Ella me salvo de un mal hombre una vez y desde entonces he tenido una deuda de vida con ella, pero al ella haber muerto a finales del mes pasado

Draco entonces entristeció hacia un mes antes había tenido una madre nuevamente una que no había conocido pero una al fin.

\- Al morir Draco – diciendo Hermione ya que Harry se mantuvo callada – la deuda pasa a ti

\- Pero al igual como le dije a Harry el primer día como puedo ayudarla en eso

\- Bien dejándole que ella le cumpla una petición a usted

\- Una petición?! – dijo algo confuso a Draco

\- Si una petición de que o qué?!

\- De cualquier cosa Draco algo que valga para ti?! - decía medio desesperada Harry

\- Pues ahora no tengo nada en mente Harry

\- Bueno tienes unos días para pensarlo creo que no estará Harriet más tiempo por aquí ya mismo tendrá que regresar – dijo Hermione mientras que Harry solo asintió y miraba algo apenada a Draco eso asusto un poco al muchacho no quería que se fuera quería compartir más tiempo con el pequeño y ella aunque algo callada era agradable.

\- Pero y Teddy

\- Él tiene su vida allá en Inglaterra Draco, yo no puedo quedarme mucho más aquí

Eso entristeció a el muchacho entonces se paró de la silla ambas muchachas se sorprendieron y se pararon al mismo tiempo.

\- Déjame pensar las cosas si… - decía no diciendo más nada y despidiéndose de ellas algo soso mientras salía de la casa de Harriet.

Esta solo lo miro irse triste y ella sintió una pesadez en el corazón no sabía lo que era pero si sabía que tenía que ver Draco en todo eso el joven solo quería estar más tiempo con el niño y ella solo quería volver y que esto se acabara era un poco egoísta eso lo entendía pero esa pesadez en el corazón no la sentía desde que lo había encontrado a él y no podía solo quedarse acá para siempre y su carrera y sus amigos y su vida en Inglaterra.

Aunque solo esperaba ella juntando sus manos y mirando a Hermione que la apoyaba con la mirada esperaba que Draco pidiera algo que pudiera cumplir o que la ayudara en esto de una vez y por todas.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Gracias por esperar mis amores perdonen por haberme tardado tanto estaba algo atareada en la semana de la madre y no pude entrar en la computadora a escribir más.**_

 _ **Creo que poco a poco hare que el pequeño Teddy Lupin hable mejor XD LOL!**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y los quiero mucho**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **Percy**_


	8. Chapter 8 Deseos Entredichos

_Hola a todos chicos espero que me perdonen por haberme tardado tanto en publicar el siguiente capítulo de Yo soy Draco._

 _Estos personajes no son míos son de la escritora J.K Rowling._

 _Bueno no los dejo sin más con el siguiente capítulo, disfrutenlo._

* * *

.

 **Cap – 08**

 **Deseos Entredichos**

.

Han pasado unas dos semanas desde que había ido a la casa de Harry y se enterado de cosas que hasta ahora solo le había traído desilusiones, dolores y muchas preguntas que jamás serian contestadas por las personas que creyó sus padres durante toda su vida. Draco estaba esperando a Olivia había quedado con ella de "hablar" como había pedido ella por el teléfono esta mañana que lo llamo.

Draco entonces sorbió un poco de su café pensando una vez más en lo último que le había dicho Harriet en su casa, sabía que era algo egoísta que le pidiera que se quedara más tiempo y que pusiera a Teddy de por medio ella tenía una vida allá en Inglaterra y no podía quedarse toda la vida allí esperando a que el decidiera que cosa quería para que la deuda de vida esa que ella tenía desapareciera. El aun no creía que todo esto estuviera pasándole quizás era esta etapa de negación que decían los psicólogos que una persona con problemas para asimilar su vida pasaba.

Pero también recordó lo que dijo aquella mujer del traje formal, tomando el café Draco miraba a veces el contenido de la taza, tenía que pedir algo que realmente significara algo para el algo importante y si ella podía hacerlo entonces la deuda estaba pagada pero que pasaría después ella le dejaría siendo el un muggle como habían dicho "Una extraña palabra para revertirse a las personas normales" pensaba Draco podría tener una comunicación normal con el pequeño Teddy siendo el mago y con toda la cosa de la magia de por medio entonces en la distancia escucho una voz conocida.

– ¡Draco! – Dijo Olivia que estaba en esos momentos moviendo su mano saludándolo en la distancia – ¡Cariñó tanto tiempo tesoro! – dijo ella acercándose felizmente Draco se para casi automáticamente mientras que ella lo agarro en un abrazo de oso estrujándose sobre el mientras estaba el rubio medio incomodo por la escena entre ellos había pasado tiempo desde que la última vez que hablaron incluso Olivia tenía el cabello más corto y con destellos en él.

– Hola Olivia ha pasado mucho tiempo – decía el algo incómodo rascándose la cabeza.

– Ahí mi Draquilindo si ha pasado mucho tiempo – decía ella no apartándose de él entonces Draco con su paciencia deshizo el abrazo y ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

– ¿Para que querías hablar conmigo Olivia? – dijo mirando a Olivia esta vez algo serio.

– ¡Quiero que volvamos hacer oficialmente novios mi rubio!

Draco solo alzo la ceja mirándola un poco incrédulo que ellos no habían tenido esa conversación antes pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo Olivia empezó una vez más a hablar.

– Yo sé que en nuestra relación había mas que atracción Draquilindo pero extraño estar contigo y sé que me separe de ti un poco pero quiero una segunda oportunidad después de todo solo nos dimos un tiempo mi rubio – decía ella mirándolo esperanzada y agarrando su mano Draco a su vez estaba algo nervioso no sabía que decirle ya que había intentado con todas las conversaciones civilizadas posibles ni siquiera se había replanteado volver con ella.

"No había mostrado signos de vida, ni siquiera lo había buscado en todo ese tiempo porque venía justo ahora que le había pasado todo eso de su origen" decía el en su mente mientras solo veía los labios de Olivia moverse sin escuchar nada salir de ellos.

– Bueno tengo que pensarlo Olivia – decía el tocándose entre medio de los ojos.

– Lo se mi Draquilindo solo piénsalo si – decía ella levantándose y entonces le planteo un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de allí tirándole unos cuantos besos en el aire.

Mientras la veía irse una chica lo agarra por el cuello e imitando la vocecilla de Olivia decía.

– Adiós Draquilindo espero poder tenerte otra vez en mi cama – dijo Gaby dándole un beso fuerte en la mejilla y este apartándola del mientras que ella se echaba a reír. – ¡Aaarrg! enserio Gaby – decía limpiándose la mejilla babeada por Gaby.

– No creerás todo lo que te dijo verdad Draco – decía comiendo de las nueces que había en la mesita donde su amigo estaba.

– No se Gabriella… – pero Gaby no lo dejo terminar.

– No, no quiero escuchar más de eso – decía ella mirándolo incrédula. – Draco si sabes que dicen que ella estaba con alguien

– Eso no lo sabes…

– ¡A mí no me vengas con esa Draco sabemos que puede ser ni siquiera sabes si ya estaba saliendo antes de que se dieran un tiempo con alguien más!

Draco la miró seriamente, él sabía como estaban las cosas entre Olivia y él pero tenía que mantener la apariencia si queria seguir estudiando de momento recordo algo que paso hace unos meses atrás.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Draco estaba bastante molesto con Olivia como es que no entendía que él ya no sentía lo mismo por ella y no lo dejaba en paz "¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer meterme en las faldas de otra mujer? Para ver sí así entonces entiende ella la palabra TERMINAMOS" decía él recriminandose por no ser tan fuerte con ella quizás por pena pero como dice el refrán._

– _Pena es hermana de Jodete Draco por que no aprendes – decía él caminando por las calles entonces de momento alguien lo jala para un rincón entre los edificios. — ¿¡ Qué pasa!? – pero cuando se giro a ver la persona que lo había jalado esta le dio un golpe en el rostro haciendo que este callera en el suelo entonces no percatandose de que habia otra persona detrás está le golpea con una patada en la espalda haciendo que Draco se arcara de dolor._

— _¡Aahhg! – intento abrir los ojos pero solo veía vagamente los zapatos de el hombre que lo había golpeado primero pero entonces una voz que conocía bien aparecío al final de las borrosas imagenes que tenía en el callejón uno de eso tipos lo cogío por la espalda enderezándolo un poco Draco intentaba zafarse del agarre del hombre pero este se sentía y a llevarse por el tamaño de la sombra que había en su espalda que era una persona más grande y por condescendencia más fuerte que él se maldijo así mismo por haberse dejado capturar de esa manera tan tonta._

– _Valla Bísauri no pensé que tendría el placer de encontrarte tan rápido – dijo este hombre que reconocía la voz y estaba vistiendo de negro así que se le hacía difícil verlo hasta que su visto empañada fue mejorando poco a poco._

– _¿Qué hace tú aquí? – decía mientras no entendía a que venían los golpes y eso que le había dicho Olivia para que en esos momentos el estuviera en un callejón siendo golpeado por dos gorilas y teniendo a su excuñado_

– _Valla Draco no te alegra verme querido amigo… cuñado – decía el mientras se reía de Draco._

– _Mira no sé qué te haya dicho tu hermana pero… - entonces uno de los hombres le dio otro golpe en el otro lado del rostro y Draco soltó un quejido._

– _Yo sé lo que está pasando Bísauri no soy estúpido, pero sé también que a mi hermana le gustas mucho y para mi pesar no tengo otra alternativa que interferir por ella – decía mientras se inclinaba hacia el maltratado Draco que tenía el labio roto y se le estaba haciendo un bastante grande hematoma en la mejilla y parte del ojo._

– _Puedes hacerme puré Richard – decía escupiendo un poco de sangre y saliva que se estaba acumulando en su boca. – Pero no pienso estar con tu hermana… no la quiero, no como mujer – decía el mientras miraba a los matones que de seguro lo eran y a Richard seriamente._

 _Richard solo hizo un sonido como de no gustarle la contestación pero le tenía que dar merito Draco sabía lo peligroso que él podía ser debido a su negocio y tenía los pantalones de decirle que no iba a estar con su hermanita no importando eso._

– _¿Crees que te estoy dando opción? – decía el mirándolo seriamente igual._

* * *

– _No puede ser que quieras que este con tu hermana si no siento nada por ella – decía sin entender a Richard si sabía que era un imbécil narco de los que aún tenían suficiente poder allí en Nueva York, pero de ser un idiota a querer a un hombre que no amaba a su única familia a lado de ellos no entendía porque qué razón podría tener Rich con él._

– _Eso a ti no te importa mis motivos Draco, solo te tiene que importar una cosa – dijo entonces lo agarro duramente por la mandíbula y este gesto adolorido – Que puedo hacerte la vida realmente una mierda y quitarte todo lo que tienes – dijo burlándose de él y mirándolo – Digo lo poco que tienes claro está._

 _Draco no dijo nada mejor era no enfurecer a Richard si sabía lo que le convenía y eso era no tener problemas había empezado sus estudios en la Universidad de Nueva York problemas con esta gente solo le traería problemas en sus estudios y quién sabe si lo expulsarían por tener contacto con narcotraficantes y drogas no podía arriesgarse él no tenía dinero como Olivia que simplemente podía viajar a otro estado a otro país y estudiar donde desee._

– _Por ahora mi hermanita se ha ido en un intercambio pero si tanto quieres salir de ella tendrás que hacer que te deje y sin hacerla llorar Bísauri o te ira mal – decía el entonces chascando sus dedos y los dos matones lo dejaron sin previo aviso, haciendo que el cayera de frente al suelo. – Reza entonces mucho Draco para que cuando ella regrese ya no sienta nada o quiera nada contigo._

 _Entonces las tres personas que estaban hace unos momentos al frente de él ya se había ido como si fueran una fea tiniebla este solo dio un golpe en el suelo sintiéndose vulnerable porque tenía que haber aceptado salir con Olivia en primer lugar a si por idiota había sido solo por eso._

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

.

Draco entonces fue sacado de sus pensamientos o más bien de sus recuerdos con el tronar de los dedos al frente de su cara por su amiga Gaby.

– ¡¿Regresa Draco?!

– Perdón, Gaby yo no sé qué hare sabes – decía el mirándola y su amiga sabía que era lo que intentaba decir su amigo con esas palabras.

– Mira yo sé que el hermano de Olivia es muy sobreprotector con su hermana pero no puede ser tan idiota y querer que estés con ella… - pero Draco la interrumpió.

– El ya hablo conmigo Gaby hace unos meses atrás

– ¡Que!, ¡Porque no habías dicho nada! – decía ella media enojada con su amigo desde cuando Draco le ocultaba cosas a ella.

– No quería preocuparlos

– ¡¿Fue aquel día que dijiste que no vendrías para la Universidad porque habías cogido la Influenza?!

Draco se abochorno un poco sonrojándose – Si ese día fue el que Richard decidió mostrarme un poco de su cordialidad para conmigo y la relación de su hermana conmigo

– ¡Aaarrgg! – Gaby estaba realmente sacada de onda por su amigo pero si el hermano de Olivia había intervenido entonces eso era que su hermanita quizás le había dicho a su hermano que le metiera razón a Draco sin tener idea la muy tontita de las maneras claras que tenía su hermano de hablar con la gente.

– Y que vas hacer… - decía ella mirando a su amigo

– Si te digo la verdad no se – dijo Draco con eso ambos amigos se levantaron de la mesa y siguieron caminando.

.

Harriet estaba con Teddy en un zoológico muggle ya que no tenía mucho tiempo de vuelta en Inglaterra para salir a divertirse con su ahijado había aprovechado este tiempo de búsqueda para pasar tiempo con su ahijado y traerlo para un zoológico muggle como siempre se lo había prometido y nunca lo cumplía.

– ¡Mira madlina pinwuinos! – decía el jalándola y poniendo sus manitas en el cristal mirando los pingüinos que estaban no muy lejos de ellos.

Harry solo le sonrió a su pequeño y después recordó el accidente en el zoológico donde había ido de chico con sus tíos y su primo.

– Si son muy lindos – decía ella cogiendo a Teddy en sus brazos y este feliz dejándose.

– ¿Madlina puedo tener uno? – dijo juntando sus manitas y poniendo la carita que Harry más odiaba porque hacía que cualquier caprichito que quisiera ella no pudiera negarlo con todo el poder que saco de su interior Harry le niega su petición.

– No Teddy no puedes tener un pingüino en casa, cariño – dijo haciendo que la mirada de este se entristeciera.

– ¿Porque? Yo puedo juga con el todo el tiempo – decía como si fuera una solución a la situación.

– Yo lo se mi amor pero ellos pertenecen a los sitios fríos vez – decía mostrándole que los animalitos estaban en un lugar muy blanco y cuando toco el cristal estaba muy frio pero a Teddy le gustaba el frio así que no protesto. – Nuestra casa no es tan fría Teddy se sentirán muy tristes, además mira son muchos quizás sean una familia o amigos no te gustaría que te sacaran de tu casa y no pudieras verme más o si – decía ella mirando a Teddy y este abriendo los ojos enormes de color miel como los de su padre y de momento el agarro fuertemente en un abrazo.

– No madlina no me gustaría – decía entonces negándole con la cabecita a veces sentía algo de culpa por jugar así con los sentimientos de su pequeño pero definitivamente no quería tener un pingüino en su casa.

* * *

Ambos siguieron con el paseo y Teddy a veces le preguntaba a su padrina por las placas de información y que decía del animal en ellas. Fue un lindo sábado entonces en esos momentos cuando se habían sentado a comer algo en uno de los quioscos de comida en el zoológico pensó en Draco quizás podía pasarse por su casa en cuanto salieran de aquí y que este viera a su primo.

Terminando el sorbo a su malteada mira a Teddy que estaba comiéndose unas papitas fritas con queso en un pequeño plato – Teddy te gustaría ir a ver a tu primo Draco

– Si madlina, si quiero – decía el feliz cogiendo el queso con el dedo y lamiéndolo antes de que cayera.

Harriet solo le sonrió y también sonrió para ella misma tal vez podría intentar averiguar algo que quiera Draco lo suficiente como para poder hacerlo realidad y poder deshacerse de esa deuda de vida que la tenía amarrada mágicamente a ese muggle tan parecido a Malfoy y tan diferente a la vez que la intrigaba mucho cada vez que platicaban y podía conocer cosas nuevas de él.

– Bien entonces termínate esas papitas e iremos a ver a las aves del zoológico y luego a casa de tu primo Draco.

– Si madlina – decía el comiéndose un poco más rápido su almuerzo.

.

Draco no sabía si debía de llamar a Harry después de haber ido con su amiga Gaby esta se lo llevo a despejar la mente en un documental en el cine que había salido nuevo y Marcus odiaba ir a ver ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos a un cine así que Draco como buen amigo la acompaño, luego se fueron a comer algo mientras de la nada Gaby sale preguntándose sobre Harriet Potter.

– Y bien Draco cuando piensas contarme de la chica Harry esa – decía ella mirándolo divertida viendo como de momento su amigo se ponía nervioso.

– ¡¿Harry?! – decía el exaltado un poco.

– ¿Harry? – decía ella entrecerrando los ojos – ¿No es un nombre muy masculino para una chica?

– No es su nombre es un apodo Gaby su nombre es Harriet Lily Potter – decía volviendo a su comida sin percatarse de la mirada divertida que estaba poniendo su amiga.

– Así que te sabes hasta su segundo apellido y todo y cuando la presentas Draco – decía ella riéndose y Draco capto la indirecta poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

– No pienses cosas que no son Gaby ella y yo solo somos…

– ¿Que son Draco? – decía ella mirándolo retadoramente con una ceja alzada.

– Conocidos – dijo cerrando los ojos ignorando a su amiga no caería en sus intrigas.

– Solo conocidos – decía ella batiendo su soda con sorbeto mientras lo miraba con una media sonrisa

– Para con eso Gaby

Gabriella solo se rio y no dijo más nada pero si se había percatado de lo nervioso que estaba su amigo debido a esa tal Harriet o Harry y tenía mucha curiosidad de ver cómo era esa muchacha y si podía entrar en su pequeño plan que tenía para alejar a esa aprovechada de Olivia de la vida de su amigo aquí presente.

De momento su amigo fue unos momentos al baño y ella entonces cogió el celular de este y empezó a ver con precaución vigilando los baños para que Draco no la pillará mirando sus cosas y entonces encontró una foto de una mujer a lado de un pequeño que al parecer estaban ese día en la sala del departamento de Draco porque reconocía el entorno. El pequeño estaba mostrando un dibujo de algo y ella miraba al pequeño con mucho amor.

* * *

"Sera que ese pequeño es hijo de la muchacha" decía ella en su mente mientras miraba más detalladamente la foto había dado al botón Zoom + y ahora podía apreciar más el físico de Harry era muy bonita y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes.

– Ahí Draco esta no me cae del todo mal sabes – decía ella algo traviesa entonces salió de allí y chequeo a ver si tenía algún número de teléfono cuando encontró el nombre de Harriet se puso feliz iba a tener el número de la chica porque lo necesitaba para hacer lo que fuera que su mentecita maquiavélica le dijera. Poniendo el celular donde estaba volvió con su soda y se dispuso a esperar a Draco en la mesa.

.

– Lo siento pero el Sr. Malfoy no ha regresado todavía – decía el personal del mostrado del hotel.

Teddy se había puesto triste quería ver a su primo hoy porque su primo no estaba nunca en casa.

– Gracias Señor Moore – decía ella amablemente entonces el señor se rio por la cortesía de la joven y le dice

– Joven puede llamarme Lewis – dijo el mientras acomodaba las llaves en la estantería de atrás de él.

– Bueno Teddy tenemos que irnos entonces – decía ella mirando a su pequeño de verdad que no le gustaba ver a su pequeño triste y menos por ella. – De verdad lo siento mucho debí a verle llamado antes de a ver venido

– Esta bien madlina – decía el medio triste entendiendo no quería que su madrina se pusiera triste porque él estaba triste.

– Nos vemos entonces Lewis – decía despidiéndose del hombre en el mostrado.

Entonces de momento el cartero entro antes de que Harry y Teddy salieran saludando a Lewis entonces Teddy lo mira algo curioso y jala la mano de Harry – ¿Madlina quién es él?

– Él es un cartero – decía mirando a su ahijado pero este se había quedado pensando en la palabra que le dijo a su madrina no entendiendo. – Él tiene el trabajo que hacen las lechuzas Teddy, el entrega las cartas a las personas. – decía ella callada para que solo ellos escucharan.

– ¡Enserio! – decía el mirando entonces a el muchacho que le estaba entregando unos paquetes y unas cartas a el señor del mostrador y ambos despidiéndose con cierta familiaridad entonces Teddy llamo al joven que estaba a punto de salir de la puerta.

– ¡Cartelo! Sr. Cartelo – decía el soltando la manita de Harriet ella medio estrenándose de porque su ahijado se había acercado a él joven cartero.

– Dime pequeño – decía el joven sonriéndole.

Teddy se sonrojo un poco y entonces saco un dulce del bolsillo de su chamara y se lo dio al cartero.

– Para usted de seguro que está cansado de entregar cartas para que se ponga feliz – decía el sonriéndole al joven este cogió el dulce y le sonrió agradeciéndole y despidiéndose del pequeño y de la segura madre que estaba detrás.

– ¿Teddy porque le distes tu dulce al cartero? – dijo bajando al mismo nivel que su ahijado.

– Porque madlina tú le das comida a las lechuzas cuando llegan a casa el también necesita comer algo – decía el mostrándole su lógica Harry solo se rio y abrazo a su tierno pequeño.

– ¡Mira para ya por fin le llego la carta a Draco! – decía mientras este sostenía una extraña carta de color azul claro.

– ¿Carta? – dijo Harry mirando la carta.

– Si ¿que Draco no te lo comento? – decía Lewis a Harry.

– No que

– Ingreso una solicitud para estudiar en la universidad de Inglaterra para terminar sus estudios con los créditos que realmente quiere – decía el guardando la carta en el espacio del número de su departamento.

– Universidad… de… Inglaterra – esa información que le había dado Lewis de verdad la había dejado asombrada Draco quería ir a estudiar a su país.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Gracias por esperar no tenía muchas ideas para este capítulo pero por fin algo entro a mi imaginación y empecé a escribir.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y nos veremos después entonces en el siguiente capítulo Draco vera a Harry antes de que ella se valla con Teddy, Gaby conocerá a Harry y al pequeño Teddy…**_

 _ **Pronto lo sabremos LOL!**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **Percy**_


	9. Chapter 9 Una Carta, Una Amenaza

_Buenas perdonen que no haya actualizado estuve ocupada en asuntos familiares que requerían todo mi enfoque pero aquí esta finalmente._

 _No soy dueña de Harry Potter o cualquier personaje de está serie espero que les guste y no me maten tanto gracias y los dejo con ella._

* * *

.

 **Cap - 09**

 **Una Carta, Una Amenaza**

.

Harry miraba con sorpresa la carta que aún tenía en la mano sin tener intenciones de devolverla a Lewis siguió leyendo por encima de donde provenía era de la Institución de Inglaterra - Bourgown University College una de las instituciones muggles más importantes en el Reino Unido.

– ¿Hawwy eso es de Dwaco? – dijo el pequeño Teddy sosteniendo la mano de Harry y miraba algo ignotizado el sello brillante que cerraba la carta muy de los años XIV.

Pero Harry ya no pudo seguir perdiéndose en sus pensamientos porque alguien entraba por la puerta haciendo sonar la campana y sacándola de sus pensamientos cuando Harry volteo casi instantáneamente deslumbró a nada más y nada menos que Draco con una chica que al parecer tenía suficiente confianza con él como para estar agarrada de su brazo.

"No sabía que Draco tuviera novia" mirando a la pareja entrar y está asombrándose o al parecer Draco estaba más asombrado que la chica de cabellos coloridos y una apariencia muy folclórica. La chica en todo caso estaba sonriendo mirando a Harry.

– ¡Harry! – decía Draco exclamando más de lo necesario ganándose una mirada de su amiga Gaby.

Harriet de momento se siente un poco abochornada por haber aparecido de momento allí en su edificio entonces el momento de silencio incomodo fue interrumpido por Teddy el pequeño que había sonriendo a lado de Harry y salto hacia Draco felizmente de verlo allí.

– ¡Dwaco viniste! – decía el agarrándose de la cintura del rubio haciendo que este se tambaleara un poco por la envestida entonces Gaby intento ahogar una risita pero no logrado del todo.

Harriet acomodándose una mecha de cabello sintiéndose un poco incomoda dice – Lo siento por haber llegado así de improviso es que le había prometido hoy a Teddy venir a visitarte y bueno…

– Ya nos íbamos pol que no estabas aquí – decía el mirado con un carita de puchero cruzando los bracitos esto enterneció a Draco y a la chica que estaba con él.

– Lo siento campeón estaba en mi universidad – decía alegre revolcándole el pelito al pequeño y este respingando un poco.

– Y quien es ella Dwaco – decía el mirando a la muchacha y entonces se acerca más pero no bajando la voz le pregunta – Es tu novia - decía el medio feliz y haciendo a Draco y la chica abrieran enormemente los ojos.

Ese pequeño comentario de su Teddy hizo que la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo Harry se duplicara y queriendo desear estar en otro sitio menos allí con ellos, pero de pronto la muchacha salió riéndose acompañada de Draco que también estaba riéndose de manera exagerada.

"Acaso este idiota estaba burlándose de mi pequeño" dijo Harriet en su mente lista para atacar a el rubio con palabras este chico rápidamente le dijo a Teddy.

– Ella no es mi novia campeón es mi amiga – decía poniéndose derecho otra vez y mirando a Gaby – Mi mejor amiga – diciendo esto y echándose el brazo por el cuello y luego mirando a Harry.

Harriet entonces se sonrojo cuando ambos la miraban y ella se reclamó mentalmente por la zafra de pensamientos que estuvo teniendo desde que llegaron.

– Perdón Harry, pero no sabía que ibas…

– No te preocupes yo no avise tampoco

Draco entonces miro a su amiga que le levantaba la ceja queriendo decirle algo sin palabras entonces el exaltado dice - ¡Oh perdón no las presente Gabriella ella es Harriet, Harriet ella es mi mejor amiga Gabriella! – decía el mirándola y Gaby sonriendo extiende la mano hacia Harriet.

– Soy Gabriella pero puedes decirme Gaby es mejor – decía ella y Harry aceptando la mano también se presenta.

– Harriet un placer pero me puedes decir Harry – decía sonriendo un poco opaca.

– ¡Madlina! – decía el señalando la carta que aún estaba en las manos de su madrina.

– Oooh, perdón Draco esto es tuyo – decía estregándole la carta y este abriendo sus ojos enormemente la mira y dice.

– Esto es – decía el mirando asombrosamente mientras Gaby también miraba con asombro.

– ¡Valla Draco, por fin la solicitaste! – decía ella riéndose pero feliz por su amigo.

Draco aún estaba asombrado pero entonces recordó que la tenía Harry en su mano.

– ¿Porque tenías esa carta en tus manos Harry? – mirando curioso a Harriet.

– Oh lo siento es que me entro la curiosidad – decía ella arreglándose el mechón algo nerviosa – ¡Pero no la abrí ni nada por el estilo no pienses…!

– Tranquila no estoy pensando mal – decía el guardándola en su mochila.

– Y Draco cuando es que solidificaran lo suyo – preguntando como quien no quiere la cosa ambos Draco y Harriet no entendían de que iba ese comentario.

– ¿Qué?...

* * *

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – decía el mirando a su amiga.

– Del noviazgo – decía ella señalándolos a ellos.

Draco y Harry abrieron los ojos de par en par y rápidamente dijeron al unísono - ¡Que!

– ¿Novios? – decía Teddy sin entender mucho a la muchacha que decía eso pero si vio como rápidamente tanto su primo Draco como su madrina Harry se ponían tan rojos como su mochila favorita.

– ¡No, no, no, que te hace pensaar… eso! – decía ella mirando a la amiga de Draco como si le hubiera salido una cabeza más.

– ¡Gabriella por Dios como se te ocurre decir eso! – decía el bastante avergonzado por su amiga ya se las pagaría después.

– ¿Madlina son novios? – decía Teddy mirando a su madrina que estaba nerviosa y colorada.

– Que Teddy no, no, no… - decía ella incluso negando con sus manos.

– ¿Pero estas cololada como la tía Hermione, cuando le dicen que el tío Ron le va a pedir matrimomio pronto? – decía Teddy haciendo una comparación como esa haciendo que Harry se sonrojara aún más.

– Eso no es lo mismo pequeño ellos son novios y por eso… – decía ella pero fue interrumpida.

– ¡Entonces ustedes son novios madlina los dos están rojos! – decía el feliz señalando a su primo Draco que esta vez se veía más rojo que hace unos segundos antes.

– No campeón no tengo novia y no soy novio de tu madrina – decía el tranquilizándose al igual que Harry.

– ¿Pero?...

– No te preocupes Teddy – decía Harry poniéndose en la misma altura que el pequeño.

Mientras tanto Draco jalo un poco a su amiga y susurrándole la miraba seriamente – ¡En que estás pensando Gaby!

– Solo quería comprobar algo y ya tengo los resultados – decía ella mirando divertida a su amigo y este medio perdido ante todo pero molesto por el comentario de su amiga. – Creo que le gustas aunque sea un poco a la muchacha.

– Mejor basta con esto por favor – decía el mirándola y esta solo hizo la mímica de cerrarse su boquita como si fuera un zipper y entonces vio como Harry y Teddy entonces estaban delante suyo.

– Draco nosotros nos… - pero cuando iba a decir lo último el celular de la amiga de Draco empezó a sonar.

– ¡Oh pero mira qué es esto es mi amiga Lorene se me había olvidado por completo verme con ella! – decía ella entonces caminando hacia la salida escucho a Draco hablarle pero ella solo hizo el gesto de despedida con la mano y se fue.

"Estúpida mentirosa" dijo Draco en su mente sabía que no existía ninguna amiga de nombre Lorene en la vida de su alocada amiga pero entonces se había quedado a solas con Harry y Teddy.

– ¿Paso algo con tu amiga… Draco?

– No solo es una emergencia entre… amigas – decía el tocando el ascensor para que este abriera – Aaah, van a venir un rato al departamento ooh…

– Vamos madlina pa eso vinimos!

– Bueno pero… - Harry intentaba buscar alguna escusa pero nada venía a su mente.

– ¡Vamos madlina por faaavooor! – decía el mirando a su madrina con la carita de perrito y esta se auto regaño hacia adentro por ser débil ante la mirada de un niño de 3 años.

– Esta bien entonces – viendo a su Teddy saltar de la alegría.

– ¡Siiii! – decía el felizmente entrando al ascensor después Harry y para ultimo Draco que a pesar del bochorno que recibió de su amiga estaba feliz y un poco nervioso de que Harry iba a estar en su departamento con Teddy.

Últimamente se había acostumbrado a sus visitas a la carita del niño y la de la misma Harriet que pasaría cuando esto termine y ya no los vea tan seguido. Entonces miro su mochila la carta no sabía lo que decía pero si podía o no otorgarle una ventaja en la vida suya y en la de esa familia "mágica" que había aparecido en su vida.

– ¡Quiero jugar con el tío Dwaco! – dijo Teddy emocionado saliendo disparado del ascensor cuando este abrió dejando a los adultos atrás de él.

"¿Me habrá creído cuando le dije que Gaby no era mi novia? Decía en sus pensamientos mientras que Harriet estaba algo similar "Espero que no crea que estoy invadiéndolo mucho, creo" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el niño emocionado que jaloneo de momento a Draco.

– ¡Rápido tío Dwaco! – decía el llevándoselo y dejando a Harriet sonriendo atrás.

* * *

– ¡Espera, campeón! – decía siendo jalado y el estando un tanto feliz por la emoción del niño.

.

En un hotel no muy lejano había una mujer en una tina llena de burbujas que estaba tomando un vino mientras miraba en su móvil unas fotos de Harriet, Draco entre otras poniendo de mala manera el teléfono en la mesa de servicio.

– ¡Joshua! – decía Olivia enojada llamando a su mayordomo.

– Si, Srta Olivia

– Prepárame los papeles Joshua, creo que necesitare presionar a mi querido novio – decía mientras tomaba un poco de vino de la copa y sonreía siniestramente.

"Draco no sabe con quién se está metiendo, ni esa tal Harriet tampoco" en sus pensamientos aparecían muchas maneras de cobrárselas a Draco sí resultaba ser que esa chica fuera algo más que una amiga.

Mientras que en otra sala Joshua el mayordomo de la Srta. Olivia tecleaba febrilmente en la computadora del apartamento y empezaba la querida Olivia a inmiscuirse en la vida de Draco.

.

Draco estaba disfrutando de esa tarde con las chicas aunque sentía que algo no iba bien con todo esto, después de todo no era para menos que Harriet y Teddy se irían pronto hacia Inglaterra entonces vio que Harry se quedaba mirando hacia la carta que le había llegado del Instituto de Bourgown.

– ¿En que estas pensando, Harry? – decía ella mirando a su amiga y esta se sonroja un poco.

– No, no, nada en especial – decía ella tomando un poco del café que había servido hace unos minutos.

– Estas seguro – decía entonces miro la carta – No tiene nada que ver con mi carta, Harriet

Harriet se sintió un poco apenada de ser tan obvia pero tenia bastante curiosidad la verdad era que ese deseo del joven muggle Draco de querer estudiar en ese instituto quizás sea la llave para su liberación de la deuda de vida, pero al parecer el muchacho no le estaba dando tanta importancia como ella quería que fuera o es que acaso él no quería que ella se preocupase por ello.

– Bueno la verdad es que me intriga un poco… pues es mi país natal y que tú quieres ir… - decía ella media nerviosa haciendo que Draco se sonriera y se relajará un poco con todo esto.

– Bueno eso llevaba planeándolo desde mucho antes que… - pero de momento paro porque se había parado a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes una vez más entonces ella se sonrió un poco haciendo que Draco se sonrojara un poco en el proceso. – Digo es una de mis metas desde que empecé a estudiar la universidad sabes – decía rascándose un poco medio apenado la cabeza.

– Bueno espero que logres entrar

– Gracias eso significaría que podría estar más en la vida de Teddy – dijo esto mirando como el pequeño estaba enfuscado dibujando en su pedazo de papel ajeno a la conversación de los adultos que estaban con él.

– ¿Y cuando la abrirás? – decía ella curiosa mirándolo y a la carta.

– Quizás más tarde… - la verdad era que Draco no quería abrirla en presencia de ella si entraba o no, prefería enterrarse solo.

– ¡Quien quiere espagueti! – decía el en la cocina haciendo que Teddy saltando de emoción.

– ¡Yo! – decía corriendo hacia la mesa haciendo que Harry se sonriera ante el acto entonces ella marcho hacia la mesa también y este se dispuso a preparar los platos de comida.

– ¡Madlina siéntate comigo! – decía Teddy mirándola y ella accediendo a la petición, por otro lado Draco se sentó al frente de Harriet y de Teddy poniéndoles los platos y entonces sentándose para degustar la comida.

– ¡Gracias Tío! Eeres el mejol! – decía el comiendo de los espaguetis gustándole un montón por otro lado Harry comía bastante a gusto hace tiempo que no comía pastas Hermione era más amante de ellas que ella misma.

– Esta comida está realmente rica, seguro que no eres un chef o algo parecido – decía ella mirándolo divertida viendo como este se sonrojaba por los méritos recibidos.

– Gracias y no, no creo ser chef – riéndose entonces de momento sonó el timbre de su departamento sacándolos del silencio y el cruce de miradas entre los dos mayores.

– ¡Tío el timble! – decía Teddy señalando la puerta entonces Draco se disculpó y fue a ver quién era en esos momentos volvió a sonar el timbre.

– ¡Voy! – decía volviendo a mirar para la mesa del comedor y entonces abriendo la puerta de momento la persona que menos creía estaba a su puerta haciendo que este se preguntaba que hacia ella aquí y porque se veía bastante nerviosa.

– ¿Minerva? – decía el sin entender que hacia la antigua vecina de sus ¨Padres¨ en su departamento.

– Vengo a hablarte de algo muy importante cariño – decía ella pero con un tono algo triste envolviendo a Draco en más dudas de las que ya tenía en su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Perdón por no haberlo publicado antes estaba ocupada ya lo dije pero lo vuelvo a recalcar espero que el próximo no me tarde tanto.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten! Y a que habrá ido la Sra. Potts a la departamento de Draco… enterrarse en el próximo capitulo**_

 _ **xD**_

 _ **Percy**_


End file.
